


Widow's March Remix (Now with More added Chapters)

by The_Engineer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: Avengers Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones is not just hiding a cyber woman in the hub, he is also hiding from SHIELD and MI6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have remixed Widows March. There will be more chapters added later, this is just the beginning.  
> Layer Cake: The act of using deception, misdirection and sex for a long con to achieve ones personal objective. (I made it up, and yes I know it is not the proper definition, but as this is an AU piece I figure why not make it my own.  
> Also the chapters do not have as good as flow as they could you can take them as stand alone or combined. Not following the cannon of Torchwood, they might be some skipping around episode wise.

Layer Cake: The act of using deception, misdirection and sex for a long con to achieve ones personal objective.

After the Battle of Canary Wharf

Ianto sat in his flat in London planning his next move. He needs to find a place to keep Lisa safe until he can find someone who could remove the partial cybernetic conversions. He beats out a rhythm with his pen on the notebook as he thinks of a plan.

_It has to be a layer cake, there is just no other way. I need to get into Torchwood Three in Cardiff. I saw them at the site taking various bits of technology……and from what I’ve heard while being in One, Three is not going to hire me, but I might be able to walk in the front door…rumors about the leader of Three._

Layer one, infiltrate the defense department, they oversee Torchwood, listen and wait for an opening. _Shouldn’t be too hard to forge a badge walk through the door, find the mail center then just grabs some files to distribute oh and bring coffee. I don’t need to be paid so there is no hassle with human resources. I’ve been in enough government buildings to know how things work._

Layer two, convince department head Three really needs an administration assistant then mention a few names and forge transfer papers.

Layer three, beguile and seduce ( _if not with actually body then with coffee)_ Torchwood leader until Lisa can be saved.

_Okay, looks good, let’s get started….._

Ianto spends a week observing the defense department personal habits. He had been in the building a few times before so he knew the layout. It was easy to follow one of the secretaries out at lunch and casually ‘borrow’ his badge, take a snap with his camera and then return it without him being the wiser. Once back in his flat Ianto duplicated the badge, his plan to trade it for the real one at his next opportunity. The next opportunity did not happen for three while days. Ianto was getting tired of waiting and was ready to pick a new mark when the man in question exited the building. Ianto followed and when the opportunity came switched the badges. He knew that at the front security did not actually scan the badges but he was not sure once inside how many doors he would have to scan to get to the inner sanctum of the defense department and Harold Saxon.

The following say Ianto breezed through the doors smiling to security, his badge pinned neatly to his outside suit pocket like everyone else. He took the lift to the fourth floor, then strolling past the mail room. Slows down and listens. There is a women freaking out about the budget reports needing to be delivered, and he boss expecting her to collect the other reports. Seeing his opening Ianto walks in.

“Can I help in some way?” He smiles at the older gray haired women named Margret her badge tells him. “I could deliver the budget reports for you if you like.”

“Who are you?” Margret.

“I’ve been sent up from human resources to lend a hand.”

“Oh, in that case then yes. There needs to be 18 copies made and then take to the 6th floor conference room 616. While you are there can you set up the coffees?

“Sure, it won’t take a tick.” Ianto smiles at the women again, as she leaves the mail room.

It takes about a week for Ianto to learn the routine, insinuate himself and make friends with several of the administration assistants. He used his excellent coffee making skill to win the department heads over. So used to his helpful and politeness several thought he had been working there for years because he was so efficient, just in another department one floor down.

It was well into a month when Ianto was starting to think he would need to revise his layer cake, when he overheard a conversation while setting up coffee for the general and the defense minister about Torchwood.

“…..sounds like they need an administrative assist. Harkness is so damn stubborn about letting anyone come over…..”

Ianto sets the coffee down in front of the two men, who ignore him and continue talking. Ianto silently glide over to set out the files and reports for the meeting, listening intently to every word. The following day (though another excellent forged document) there is a transfer for one Ianto Jones to Torchwood Three sitting on the general’s desk, _second layer_.

“So you are being sent to Cardiff I see.”

“It seems so, sir.” Ianto smiles at the general.

“I see you will be leaving next week that is rather soon.” The general looks hard at Ianto under his thick furry eyebrows.

“I have family in Cardiff, so I am able to leave immediately. Also the defense minister wants the budget and quarterly reports ‘on time’ so the sooner the better.”

The general just nobs and Ianto quietly exits the office.

Ianto is in Cardiff by Friday evening. He has taken a room at a hotel until he can find accommodations. He is anxious, it took him longer in the department to find a way in to Three, and he had to move Lisa into a warehouse. He was still researching to find someone to help her, until then the best he could do was give her medication to ease her pain.

Monday morning Ianto was getting dressed. He subtly encouraged gossip about captain Jack Harkness, leader of Three and knew he was 1) a flirt, 2) good looking and 3) while not confirmed by anyone he talked to, was supposed to shag anything that looked good and was walking upright. So this morning Ianto dressed in his red button shirt with black trousers, knowing he looks good in red. The putting on his knee length black overcoat left for the Tourist office on Mermaid Quay it was just before 8am.

_Funny place for a secret organization, but then again….._

The door opens and Ianto almost drops the coffee he had made for Captain Harkness. _Fucking hell, he is gorgeous._

“Captain Harkness?”

“Yeah,” Jack looks at the handsome young man in front of him holding two cups of coffee.

“Jones, Ianto Jones. The minister of defense Mr. Saxon sent me, this is for you, I made it myself, special blend.” Ianto holds out a cup of coffee for Jack

Jack frowns, but takes the coffee. He takes a sip and is astounded. _Wow, handsome and can make coffee. But what the hell does Saxon think he is playing at._

Ianto also took out his forged transfer papers and handed them to Jack as well. Jack takes the papers and looks them over.

“So why did Saxon send you?” Jack is a little suspicious, he had talked to the minister just a few days ago and he did not mention sending anyone over.

“Mr. Saxon sent me as administrative assistant, to help with reports and the filling. I take dictation, short hand and can type 80 words per minute.” Ianto smiles his most engaging _I’d be delighted to show you to my bedroom_ smile.

“Well thank you Jones, Ianto Jones, but I do not need an administrative assistant. You wasted a trip, but if you leave now then you will be back on London before lunch.” Jack admires a pretty face but he still has a suspicious feeling about this Jones fellow.

“I see sir,” Ianto looks slightly dejected. “In that case, perhaps I could collect the quarterly reports and budget analysis and take them with me, so I won’t waste the trip.” Ianto looks hopefully at Jack.

“Ahhhhh,” If Jack was not holding a cup of coffee in one hand and papers in the other he would have smacked himself on the forehead.

“No worries sir, If you have the information ready I could compile it for you.” Ianto tries again. _Shit, what the hell am I going to have to do, you Captain Harkness were supposed to be easy._

“Well Mr. Jones, why don’t you wait here for a moment? I just need to make a call.” Jack goes back into the hub. He gets to his desk and throws the transfer paperwork down and takes a sip of coffee. He then calls the defense department. He cannot get a direct line to Mr. Saxon but he talks to his secretary.

“Did the minister send someone to me to help with the paperwork?” Jack wants to know.

“Ummm, It looks like the minister sent you Mr. Jones, sir. You will like him, very efficient and he makes the best coffee. We were sure sad to see him leave. Been with us for ages, such a sweet boy. Please tell him Margret says hello.” Jack hangs up and drums his fingers on his desk. _Okay so this Jones is for real. Guess it won’t be so bad having a pretty boy around to help out. Just wish I would have been told before hand._ Jack decided to take the faster route back to Ianto and hopped on the invisible life. As he comes up he can see Ianto looking out over the bay. _Wow, a bit breathtaking, Jack’s heart actually flutters, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have a distraction while I wait for the doctor, who knows maybe he is game for some extracurricular activities._ Jack steps off the lift and away from the perception filter and walks towards Jones. His heart flutters again as the young man again give him his bedroom smile.

“Well Ianto, come this way. Let me show you Torchwood.” Jack takes Ianto to the invisible life and they descend into the hub. Jack takes Ianto on a tour of the hub, then shows him to his desk. Ianto blends in smoothly, he quickly learns the filing and reports and meet his new colleagues. Jack flirts like mad with Ianto, Ianto finds himself actually enjoying the attention. It wasn’t for another few weeks that he realizes he has fallen for Jack. The flirtatious behavior, Jack on the landing watching Ianto (Ianto swears he can feel Jack’s eyes on him, he no longer bothers to turn around) Then there are the brushes of fingers as the coffee mugs pass between the two, or Jack whenever he comes to talk to Ianto getting into his personal space, so close Ianto becomes dizzy and does his best not to deeply inhale the pheromones Jack emits. Ianto really just wants to bury his nose in Jack’s shoulder and inhales until he passes out from lack of oxygen. And then it happens, in the archives after lunch on a rather slow day, Jack had sent the others home and was looking for Ianto to tell him to go home. Jack headed for the archives, thinking that before Ianto went home he might make a nice cup of coffee. At first Jack could not see Ianto so he went around some of the boxes and found Ianto was on his knees reaching under the desk. Ianto had obviously not heard Jack, and Jack did not want to interrupt as he had a view nice view of Ianto’s ass. Jack was actually thinking about getting on his knees and coming up behind Ianto but decided that really might be pushing the harassment thing to far, instead he settled for, “lost something?”

Ianto slammed his head against the desk and swore very loudly, then shuffled back from under then desk. Coming up rubbing his head, “You could have said something sooner. I think one of the plugs is faulty, I lost power on the computer and it is refusing to boot up. I might see if Tosh can look at it.”

Jack is once again in Ianto’s personal space and Ianto is actually starting to breathe a little deeper because of it. Jack notices and decides to press his advantage. He smiles and leans in just that much closer. “I’ve sent the others home.”

“Oh,” Ianto swallows.

“So it is just you and me.” Jack is so close now he is practically breathing into Ianto’s mouth.

“Oh,” Ianto lowers his eyelids and leans into Jack their lips less than an inch away.

     The corners of Jack lips curve upwards and he closes the distance and kisses Ianto hard on the lips, his arms going around Ianto’s waist pulling him so close. Ianto kisses Jack back as one arm intertwines in Jack’s hair and the other around his back. Ianto turns his tongue along Jack’s making him moan in pleasure. Somewhere during the kiss Jack and Ianto started to thrust against each other. Jack hand started to palm Ianto erection through his trousers, earning another stifled moan. It’s hard to moan when a tongue is lodged down your throat. Ianto feeling one good turn deserves another has unbuttoned Jack pants and was rubbing the hard skin of Jack cock.

     Ianto could not believe how fast he was forgotten to the team but especially Jack. After a few intense weeks of working together Jack all but forgotten he existed. which Ianto reminded himself is what he wanted, it was easier to check on Lisa if he was not noticed, but it hurt none the less. Ianto was both pleased and jealous when Jack brought Gwen on. He could tell Jack was moving on from him, he flirted like mad with Gwen, just like he did with Ianto when he was first hired, but something about it was different. Perhaps it was the longing looks he gave her. Ianto was jealous and hurt. Now the only time he saw or heard form Jack was the command for coffee or when jack was feeling randy and would corner Ianto in the archives, or at a desk, or.... Ianto would stay late most nights, 'distracting' Jack so he did not have to sneak back into the Hub later at night, they never talked anymore or went out, it was just sex to pass the time. It was starting to wear Ianto down, he was losing not just weight but although never having good sleeping habits was losing more and more sleep as well, with the constant nightmares he was unable to catch up even during the weekend. The sex was excellent but Ianto no longer enjoyed it, just another job, even the flirting was becoming dull, his responses faked. Now more than ever he needed Lisa to get better so they could both leave. Ianto misses being wanted and loved and touched not just for sex but because he needed the contact to remind him he was alive. Lisa was fading she spent so much time under sedation they barely talked to one another anymore, just a few minutes of Ianto telling her to hang on and be brave that he was still trying to find help. He wished that he could trust the people at Torchwood. He felt for sure Owen and Tosh could think of something to help Lisa, but he couldn't risk it.

  
      Gwen and Jack came back from a weevil hunt late in the evening, high on endorphins laughing together. Each wanting to take their special connection to another level and making no bones about it. They had put the weevil in the cell and slowly climbed back to the main level, smouldering looks passing between the two. They were at Gwen's desk and she was just leaning into Jack for a kiss when her phone rang, playing Marvin Gaye's  'Let's get it on,'

  
"Oh, that's Rhy. Shit, hold on." Gwen turns and grabs her phone and beginning to tell Rhy she is going to be late.

  
      Jack takes a step back, _what the hell was I thinking....._ He looks at Gwen and she look at him mouthing hold on. Jack shakes his head and mouths, go home, and then leaves for his office. Gwen watches Jack leave and start to pout. _Damn it if Rhy hadn't called....maybe Jack and I can still..._ She hears the office door shut and knows there is no way to rekindle the euphoric feeling from earlier. She tells Rhy she just got free and will be home in a few minutes. One last look at jack's office and Gwen leaves. Jack hears the cog door alarms and watches Gwen leave on the CCTV. He then looks to see if Ianto is still about and finds him in the archives. _He's not Gwen but good enough._ And smiling Jack goes to find Ianto to take his mind off what could have happened with Gwen, what he wanted to happen with Gwen.  
  
      Jack makes his way down to the archives.  Ianto sees Jack walking towards him and recognizing that predator smile that used to make his blood hot and toes curl, but now it’s just nothing and emptiness; Ianto looks down as his hands stray down and start to unbuckle his belt and unzip his trousers.

     Jack pauses...it's not that Jack didn't want to have sex it just that he wondered when it had come to this. He looked at Ianto, just blank faced, like he was working automatically. Jack felt like someone kicked him in his stomach. Is this what Ianto really thought about him, that he was just down there to shag him? Okay so he was hoping for a shag but something more, they had fun, or at least Jack had fun during sex. Jack placed his hand on top of Ianto to prevent him from undressing himself anymore. Then jack zipped up his trousers and refasten Ianto's belt and brought him into a hug. Ianto did not melt into him anymore, or wrap his hand around jack's waist, another sign Jack had not been the most thoughtful lover, selfish would be more like it. He began to wonder if Ianto even enjoyed him anymore, trying to remember when they had last laughed or when he had seen Ianto smile. Jack stroked Ianto's back in hopes of getting him to relax. Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck leaving little kisses, and then pulled back to place a soft kiss on Ianto's lips. Jack then stepped back and pulled Ianto's arms forward.

  
"Let's go out to dinner tonight" Jack gives Ianto his most beguiling smile.

  
      Ianto gives Jack a small mechanical smile back as they walk out of the archives. They stop by Ianto’s desk so he can get his coat, then Ianto looks at Jack. “I’m rather tired tonight sir, perhaps I will just go home instead,” and before Jack could respond walked to the cog door. Ianto walked back to his flat. His head was pounding and his body exhausted. He knew things were out of his control and that he was, no had spiraled so far downwards that he did not think he was going to make it. He was numb forgetting the first rule of any con is not to get involved with the mark on a personal level, now it was too late.

     Jack and Ianto were kissing in the archives hot and heavy, Jack tries to lift up Ianto vest, but meets with resistance, Ianto's hands clasp Jacks holding them in place on his waist. “No Jack” Ianto eyes are darting around the room refusing to focus on Jack, then finally looking down. “I have…s-scars.” His voice is quivering and he shifts uncomfortably. Jack removes his hands from Ianto’s waist and cups his face. “I don’t care.” He then places a chaste kiss on Ianto’s lips. “But I won’t until you are ready.” Ianto looks at Jack and starts to kiss him softly at first. Jack true to his promise only touches Ianto though his vest, but he desires the skin to skin contact and hopes he can convince the Welshman to allow him access soon. But he doesn’t, every time they make love Ianto insists in pitch black darkness and keeping his vest on, and occupies Jack's hands so they do not roam across his chest.

   The following night a weevil breaks free from it's restraints before Jack and Owen can put it in a cage it tackles and bites Ianto. Owen and Jack take him to the med bay. Owen is cutting off Ianto’s shirt and vest, while Jack is applying pressure to his wound on Ianto’s shoulder. Owen pulls the shirts off and pauses. They stare in bewilderment at Ianto’s chest. He has three deep scars on each of his side of his ribs (almost like someone was trying to cut the ribs out). Then there were smaller pale scares crisscrossing on his right hip and sides and on his outer bicep. Carefully Owen turns Ianto on his stomach and swears softly. There a several old deep scars across his back, like someone slashed at him repeatedly. Owen turns Ianto back onto his back and tends to his wound. He looks at Jack whos anger is so palatable his jaw is clenched and eyes narrowed, Owen can feel it, and decides to take the bull by the horns and diffuse the situation, “ So who do you think tortured the tea boy?”

Jack thinks about the nightmares Ianto has and his refusal to remove his vest even during sex, “I don’t know”. _But I will be finding out when Ianto wakes up._ “How long is he going to be under for?”

Owen stitches up the gash the weevil left and bandages it up.

“About two hours give or take. I will leave some pain meds to take after he wakes. I gave him some antibiotics to prevent infection. I take it you are going to keep watch over him?”

Jack just nods. “Fine then, I’m outta here call me if anything comes up.” Own pulls off his latex gloves and lab coat, then heads out of the hub.

Jack goes to his office and climbs down the man hole and brings up a blanket. He watches Ianto sleep for a few minutes then covers him with the blanket then retreats back to his office. “Who would torture Ianto and why?” Kept circling around in Jack’s head while he tried to get his paperwork done. He had a CCTV camera trained on the med bay so if Ianto woke up he could rush down there.

Ianto woke up feeling foggy and confused. He did not know where he was at first, never waking up in the med bay before and his shoulder throbbed. Then he remembered the weevil and sat up. He also realized someone had taken off his shirts. Ianto clutched the blanket around him but it was too late he heard Jack’s footsteps.

“Would you mind explaining those?” Jack is trying to use his most soothing voice but in truth he is angry. He is not sure why he is angry. He wants to be angry at the person or people who tortured Ianto. But he is angry at Ianto for not telling him. He did not expect Ianto’s response.

“Fuck you! You had no fucking right!” Ianto was on his feet retreating up the opposite stairs away from Jack, he was furious. “Just stay the fuck away from me.”

“What the hell Ianto! I should have let you bleed to death.” Jack is moving towards Ianto.

“Don’t, I’m going home. Just Don’t.” Ianto turns away from Jack and heads to the lower level where his locker and spare clothes are. Jack does not follow but instead goes back to his office. He sees Ianto putting on a shirt gingerly because of his wound. He then watches as Ianto fold up the blanket and leaves it on the bench, he then exits by the garages.

Ianto is back at work the following day, anger radiating off him in waves. The Gwen and Tosh wonder what had happened to make him so angry, Owen for a change was remarkable quiet but watchful.

“Ianto, my office now!” Jack yells though the coms, making the others flinch. Ianto just glares up at Jack’s office. Tosh wondered if Ianto was going to throw something or storm off, he certainly gave off that impression. Ianto walked up the stairs to Jack office.

“Close the door.” Ianto closed the door but did not move any closer inside, his arms down by his side clenched in fists.

“Do I need to order you to sit down as well?” Jack is fed up with is behavior. Forgetting all the times he has acted the same way, or let Owen sulk.

Ianto sits down on the chair next to Jack’s desk and glares at the older man. Jack looks at the pissed off Welshman.

“ You have a choice, you can either sit there all day glowering or you can answer me,” Jack soften his voice, “Ianto what happened, I’m sorry if it upset you but Owen had to stitch you up. Who gave you those scars?”

“I do not think it is any of _your business_ , sir.” Ianto looks at Jack defiantly.

“You’re right it is none of my business, but I am concerned about you.”

Ianto looks down, he did not really expect Jack to be concerned about him, he was just the part time shag.

“You’ll be angry. Can’t we just forget about it?” Ianto closes his eyes.

“Why would I be angry?” Jack is confused, why would he be angry?

 _To tell a good lie, tell the truth and twist a small part. It makes the deception believable and easier to remember_. Ianto looks at Jack.

“Torchwood One, I worked in the archives, I was there during the battle ,the chaos…the daleks. There was screaming, fire and fighting all around. We were trying to escape when I was caught by a cyberman. I think he was damaged, he threw me onto a conversion table, it…..malfunctioned and cut the shit outta me.” Ianto breathing was becoming shallow and rapid, _he could hear the screams_ , Ianto was starting to tremble.

“Why didn’t you get help, afterwards?” Jack’s voice was soft with sorrow. He could see Ianto breaking in front of him.

Ianto could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at Jack, “because they were shooting the survivors…soldiers were killing anyone on a conversion table. I…..I got out and was hiding when I saw them. People were still alive begging for help and they just shot them.” A tear rolled down one cheek. “I hide and found my way outside. I escaped before the soldiers came for me. I knew how you felt about anyone who worked at One, it’s why I didn’t want to tell you…or explain.” Ianto rose from the chair unsteadily and started walking towards the door. He felt a hand on his bicep and was pulled into a hug. Ianto just stood there and rested his head on Jack’s shoulder, and after a few moments his arms wrapped around Jack’s waist. Then the tears stared to fall silently. Jack cradled Ianto head in his hand, his other arm around Ianto’s shoulders. It would be the last time Jack was gentle and understanding with him.

Once back at his flat Ianto does the unthinkable, he reaches for the sleeping tablets takes two and without removing his clothing, lays down on the couch. He will have horrible nightmares that he will not be able to wake from, but at least he will get some sleep.

Jack sits in his office thinking about the last few days and wondered when the last time he saw Ianto smile or laugh. Lately it seemed like the Welshman carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. He would talk to him tomorrow, make everything alright.

 

     


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ifan-Ianto  
> Volch- (little wolf) Russian term of endearment

     It was 4am, Ianto had finally come back to his flat after Jack kicked him out of the hub and put him on a 4 week suspension, he was bloody and filthy after spending hours cleaning up the from destruction of the night. Then there was the ‘encounter’ with Jack in the basement after the others had left. Jack had fucked Ianto ferociously. Ianto was just putting away the cleaning supplies when Jack had pushed him into the side of the conversion unit forcing him to bend over to brace himself and ripped the buttons off his trouser, before Ianto realized what was happening Jack was thrusting without preparation or warning, pain surging inside his body like fire with each thrust. The first time Jack had ever physically enjoyed hurting Ianto during sex, it was all anger and revenge; Ianto never said a word, before during or after, Jack only hissed, “you hide yourself from me, you lied to me, you betrayed me,” with every thrust, one hand on his hip the other clenched in Ianto’s hair. Ianto just gripped the cold metal and hoped it would be over soon. Jack came inside Ianto and then just pulled out and left. Ianto was shaking; he could see and feel the pink tinged come oozing from his arse down his inner thigh. With shaking hands he tried to button his trousers, but there were no button and the zipper was broken. Ianto tucked his shirt back in and hoped his waist coat would help hold up his pants. He didn’t see Jack when he finally left the hub.

     Ianto was mentally and physically shattered. He sat against the wall in his bedroom trying to breathe as silent tears rained down his cheeks, willing himself to stop shaking, unsure of what his next move would be.

     The dreaded night kept replying in his head, Jack pointing a gun at his head, twice, Lisa turning into a monster after all (he wonders if he had gotten Dr. Tanizaki sooner if she would have been her old sweet, caring self, maybe he had taken to long). Ianto hoped Jack would have just pulled the trigger rather than listen to the demands of loyalty to Jack and execution of his lover Lisa. The disappointment in Tosh’s eyes was unbearable. He tuned Gwen's shrieking out of his mind. The angry demands of Owen for Jack to kill him, or let Owen echoed in Ianto head. And Jack…the hatred and disgust…..it made Ianto start to shake all over again and a sorrow deep inside him spread encasing his heart, he had willingly enjoyed and encouraged Jack’s advances in his own quiet way, flirting and suggestive innuendo, the feeling of being wanted again it had been so long….. He could remember Jack behind him in the archives so close breathing on his neck, fingers sliding around his waist. Ianto wanted Jack to move closer and to touch him so badly. Then there was the stroking of fingers as coffee cups were passed, the winking and smiles. The kissing, fuck could that man kiss. And flirting, Jack was a world class flirt. When he flirted with Ianto it felt like he was the only one Jack wanted. Then there was the first time with Jack, he knew he wanted Jack to be his first experience at being penetrated the moment they kissed.

     That night in Jack’s lair, he talked to Ianto about using lube and protection, and using finger to prepare. Ianto shook the whole time though but Jack was spectacular bringing Ianto to the edge of orgasm then easing off only to bring him again. They spent all night together Jack topping Ianto over and over again, until neither could move and just laid blissed out on the camp bed intertwined and gasping for breath between kisses. There would be nights afterwards just as amazing.

     He didn’t want Jack to find out about Lisa, he had fallen for Jack it was all so confusing and now this…..now! OH GOD ……NOW…. What are they going to do? Retcon, or just a bullet to his head (I wonder who will stage the crime scene when I am gone?). Now he could only look forward to isolation and numbness, he could feel it settle in him like a cold steel trap.

He wouldn’t stay in Cardiff, but where…. Ianto would not deny he had contemplated suicide many times after Canary Wharf, even going so far to start cutting himself to relieve some of the pressure of living, but deep inside he had self-preservation he would live, even if it meant living alone and isolated, but maybe he could just try, or at least say goodbye.

Ianto moved the rug by his bed and pried up a floorboard that contained a hidden compartment. Grabbing a small white phone he turned it on and started to scroll through the contacts. There was also a small laptop which he turned on, they were top of the line electronics given to him by a good friend when he need to contact certain people without anyone else (Torchwood) from finding out. Finding the number he wanted he presses the connect button. He sits back against the wall bringing his knees to his chest and wraps an arm around his knees, all the while hoping she will answer.

The phone rang……..

“Hello?”

Ianto felt a small sob escape his lips as he tried to get control of himself.

“Ifan! Are you okay?”

“I fucked up” his voice breaking with emotion.

“It’s okay volch, where are you, are you in danger?” She waits for an answer. Minutes tick by, she is getting more and more concerned. Just as she is about to repeat the question, she hears a faint answer.

“……Cardiff, no…it’s just…..” another hitched breath escapes and the line goes quiet again a faint clicking can be heard in the background. Ianto is frantically looking for the first international flight out of Cardiff on the small laptop.

“Volch it’s okay….you don’t have to tell me. I will be in Cardiff in a few hours.”

“NO!.......Prague…. Could we meet in Prague?” _please….. please …..please,_ he thinks trying not to cry. He wonders how long he will have before _they_ change their mind and come looking for him.

“Yes, volch I will see you in a few hours.” Her voice is warm and reassuring; everything would be fine, if he could just get to her in time.

Ianto ends the call a small feeling of relief settles over him. She would never reject him no matter what, and right now his self-preservation cried out to be understood and protected. Ianto grabs his passport (his real passport, with his real name), and some euros he has stashed and begins to make preparations for Prague. He books their usual hotel. The next flight to Prague is in a few hours. Ianto throws some clothes in a small suitcase and calls a taxi, while waiting for the taxi Ianto showers and changes into jeans and a tee shirt, throwing his suit away he would never want to see it again, nothing would make him want to get the blood stains out.

The taxi arrives and takes him to the airport. Ianto boards the plane to Prague. Strangely enough he manages to sleep on the plane, something he has not been able to do in his flat for so long.

………………………..5 days later………………………………

Jack had been pacing his office for over an hour now trying to come to a decision. He had talked to the others and it was decided, well decided by 3 out of the 4 members, not to retcon Ianto. He was worried, Jack kept thinking about that night, he even went so far to watch the CCTV in the hub and was _maybe_ slightly dismayed but justified he tells himself with his actions (choosing to forget what had happened in the basement when the others had gone home). Ianto should have been loyal to Jack and the team, Ianto had no right, regardless of his misguided actions, not to follow orders. Ianto blaming them for not taking an interest in him….whatever, it wasn’t Jack’s or the teams fault Ianto didn’t fit in.

Had he done the right thing by just sending him home though, what if Ianto did something to himself, Jack did not want to think of how everyone would feel (well really just him and Tosh), if something happened. He never said anything to Ianto but Jack saw the lines on his wrists and upper arms, the older ones pale and faint others fresh with menacing red scabs. He had looked pretty suicidal that night, but Jack did not care, it was only now that doubt was creeping in. Doubt caused by Tosh when she came up to his office two days ago asking Jack if he had seen or talked to Ianto.

“He is suspended Tosh, why would I be talking or seeing him?” Jack was rather put out she would even ask him.

“Because we ignored him at work and treated him like he did not exist, just a slave to fetch and carry what we wanted. We made him an outcast, never inviting him out to the pub or inviting him to eat with us.” Tosh took a deep breath before continuing. “You made sure Gwen fit right in when she was hired, treated her better _than either Ianto or myself_ , (jack flinched at the accusation) if anything we have ourselves to blame for Ianto not asking for help. Why would he show us loyalty when we cannot even say hello or thank you? I spent time in a prison cell to protect my mother, and you showed me compassion. Yet none of us can find any compassion for Ianto trying to save his girlfriend. I have been watching the CCTV for the last few months and do you know what I found?”

Jack shook his head, a feeling of dread creeping over him. Everything she said was true about how they treated Ianto, he did not want to hear what she was going to say next, because he knew no matter what, it was going to be worse than what she had already told him.

“10 .” Tosh replied with tears in her eyes. Jack looked at her confused.

“We….all of us combined spoke an average of 10 words to Ianto in a day. Owen asked for coffee twice, you asked for coffee twice. I asked for a file and Gwen asked about lunch. We never said hello or good morning or even thank you,” The tears were now streaming down her face, her voice breaking with pain. Jack was shocked, that can’t be right, he was sure he and Ianto talked. What about the flirting? What about the…. well ….I guess there was not a lot of talking when Ianto was giving him a blowjob or vice versa.

“He works 12 hour shifts and all we said were 10 words to him.” Tosh was now angry. Angry at herself for falling in line with the others and ignoring Ianto, angry at Jack for not noticing how far it had gotten out of hand. They took advantage of Ianto, it was no wonder he did not trust them or try to reach out for friendship.

Jack reached out and enclosed Tosh in a hug. Stroking her hair and telling her everything would be okay. He couldn’t tell her he was angry for Ianto’s betrayal, none of them knowing about their extra-curricular activities when the team went home. That Jack felt conned by the young man, that he had been played and was not sure how hurt or angry he was. Although a little voice in the back of his head says he had done this to others before so why should he take the moral high ground.

Jack went even so far to go back and watch the CCTV fed, knowing Tosh would be right, but he could just not believe it. But there it was Ianto arriving at 7am. No good morning from anyone when they arrived, just the expectation of hot coffee, with no thanks either. They really did treat him as if he was invisible. He watched as Ianto moved around the hub. Unless anyone made a request Ianto always had lunch ready in the conference room at 12.30. They ate, Jack sadly noticed Ianto did not eat with them, and once again he wondered how he did not notice it at the time. He watched Ianto clean and load the guns, topping up the SUV with petrol, making sure the weevil kits was always stocked, feeding and taking care of the various non-human life in the hub. More coffee, then everyone going out for the pub, Jack actually winced seeing them all talking about going to get a pint right in front of Ianto and not inviting him.

But Jack thought, he could have said something. Ianto did not have to fade into the background; he chose to fade in the background. Why should any of them have sympathy for Ianto? Jack wanted to be angry he wanted to blame Ianto for the treatment he received at their hands, but then Tosh’s tear stained face came up before him. No, she was right. Jack never treated Ianto the same as the rest of them team. He used Ianto; he wanted a distraction until the doctor came and a wee bit of sex he did not have to troll for. Ianto was willing and fit the bill. O _r was he? Maybe he only had sex with you to distract you from Lisa, or worse maybe he had sex with you because you made it sound like part of the job description_. Jack did not want to continue with that thought…he wanted a willing partner in his bed.

Jack came out of his office and looked around the hub, his eyes immediately looking for Ianto. Jack sighed, he always came out of his office and looked for Ianto, even though he knew he was suspended it was a hard habit to break. Tosh looked up and they caught each other’s eyes. Jack nodded to her as he came down the stairs.

“I’m going out; contact me if anything happens with the rift.”

“Where are you going?” Gwen asks. Now they are all looking at him, even Owen’s head had popped up from the autopsy bay.

“I’m going to check on Ianto.” Jack’s tone indicated that there would be no argument, and he looked squarely at Owen when he said this. Owen glared at Jack but did not say anything, and retreated back into the autopsy bay.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Gwen asks. She is the heart of torchwood after all, supposed to show compassion, even if that means faking it for Jack, no she did not forgive Ianto, and regretted not siding with Owen about killing Ianto, but she wanted Jack to think highly of her. Besides with Ianto gone she was the sole object of his flirting and glances, something she could get used to. So no, Jack checking on Ianto did not bode well with her. If she came then at least she could make sure there was no reconciliation between the two that would endanger her new status as Jack’s favorite.

“No, I think it should just be me.” And with that Jack strode off, taking the invisible lift. Jack would never admit it, but he wanted to see Ianto alone, to gage his reactions. To tell him he was sorry, he wanted answers. Answers he knew would not be answered if other team members were present.

\--------- The Flat-----------

Jack walked the 15 minutes to Ianto’s flat. He was ashamed to realize that he had to look up the address. He knew and had frequented the other member’s places over time, even having dinner at Gwen’s a few times, although when he thought about it he never met her boyfriend when he came over. Once again Jack realized the enigma Ianto was. And unbeknown to Ianto, Jack had keys to his flat, but he had keys to all of the team’s residences, just in case. Before trying the keys, Jack knocked on the door and waited. He knocked again this time putting his ear closer to the door to see if he could hear movement. Taking a breath Jack inserted the keys and opened the door, apprehensive of what he would find inside.

No noticeable smells that is a good sign thought Jack. He walked down the dark brick lined hallway that extended all the way into the living room, and actually gasped when he entered into the living room. It was….spacious and vibrant. The wall facing him was made up of windows that looked out onto the quiet street; there was even a little balcony with a small round bistro table and 2 chairs and a jungle of planted ferns. There were plants of all shapes and sizes, hanging and potted inside as well. Then there was the artwork inspired by Miro, Van Gogh and Kandinsky on the walls. Some of it abstracts, some botanical, or street scenes, but they were all painted in bright colors in all shapes and sizes. Even the walls themselves were painted in various colors. The side wall had floating white bookshelves on a turquoise blue wall. A pair of elephant ear philodendrons on the top shelf and a fiddle leaf fig in the corner. There were hard bound books of Chandler, Hammett, Fleming along music cds and a small stereo. There were photographs of Ianto and Lisa in costume, him as Charlie Chaplin and Lisa as a 70’s go go dancer. There was a photo of a teenage Ianto, _huh; he has curly hair when it grows_ out, with a fetching red headed woman, _his older sister?_ There was another photo a close up of Ianto at maybe a year old and a woman, they had the same eye color _his mother_. Ianto never talked about his family, Jack did not know if they were in Cardiff or even alive. Jack made a mental note to check Ianto’s file when he got back, surely there was some information in there about next of kin etc…

Behind him was a bright red painted kitchen, with black counters tops and natural wood cabinets a small island in the same black and natural wood motif separating the kitchen from the living room. There was a Kandinsky inspired rug on the floor with a red cuddle chair, a blue settee and green couch angled around a low glass coffee table in front of the windows. Past the kitchen was a royal purple hallway, also containing art works, which lead Jack to three brightly painted doors.

Behind the yellow door was an office with an old Victorian desk (not unlike Jack’s) with a laptop. The walls had various posters depicting special artist exhibits at several different museums in Europe. Jack could see ticket stubs to concerts on a cork board, along with photos of Ianto with a group of men and women outside a pub.

The orange door in the center contained an apple green and white bathroom. Still not seeing any sign of Ianto Jack opened the third door.

Ianto’s bedroom, Jack always felt you could really know someone by their bedroom and he had to admit so far this whole flat had shown him he did not know Ianto at all. The bedroom was spacious and painted a rich emerald blue. The far wall was entirely taken up by rather passable Van Gogh’s _Starry Night_ mural that bled onto the corners and walls on either side _._ There was a large wardrobe of dark woodcontaining Ianto’s suits organized by colors. Next to the wardrobe was a small door leading to an orange accented small bathroom comprising of a sink, mirror, toilet, and shower. A beautiful cathedral quilt was draped over the queen size bed that looked out another wall of full length windows on to a view of a park. A pair of matching night stands of dark wood similar to the wardrobe was on either side of the bed with tiffany inspired lamps. Jack was in awe, it was a really beautiful home, he had the distinct impression Ianto had put a lot of thought into his home, choosing the colors and plants even which walls to hang the artwork. The flat contrasted too much of what he saw and though of Ianto; OCD, organized and a bit robotic, but now he realized Ianto also had warmth and appreciation of beauty that stunned Jack. _When I find Ianto I am going to make it a priority to get to know him better. How much did I assume about knowing him just from work and the fact that he wore suits._ _I Hired Gwen to be the heart of Torchwood because she had a boyfriend and to remind all of us about people and living, but just looking at Ianto place he has such depth and feeling. Why did I assume that just because he was not dating anyone that he would be lonely and jaded like Owen?_

However, the flat did not contain Ianto and that was why Jack was there. He went back into the living room wondering what he should do. On the kitchen island he saw Ianto’s work phone ( _great no way to track him without his phone_ ). He looked into the fridge, no food, just a jar of olives and some balsamic vinaigrette. There was an empty fruit bowl on the counter. Sighing Jack sat down on the couch and waited, thinking of all the places Ianto could be, assuring himself he would return soon.

\-------------------------------At the Hub------------------------------

“Do you think we should call Jack, he has been gone for hours?” Gwen was starting to get concerned, not necessary about Jack but why he might be with Ianto for so long. _What could they be talking about that would take so long?_ Gwen remembers the conversation between Tosh and Owen on whether or not Jack was gay. Owen said yes, but Tosh said no. Owen pointed out his flirting with tea boy, but Tosh said he flirted with everyone. Gwen agreed with Tosh, Jack was a flirt. He was making Ianto feel welcomed (forgetting he had been working there longer than her). Besides he flirted with Gwen lot more than tea boy, so that made him straight right….I mean sure Gwen saw Jack looking, _stalking_ , Ianto on the landing from outside his office, but that didn’t mean anything. Although, she once went down to the archives and saw Jack standing a bit too close to Ianto. But once they heard her Ianto scurried off somewhere, blushing. Shaking her head to dislodge the image of Jack so close to Ianto, _almost kissing_ she remembered. Then later on there had been other instances when Gwen would hear Tosh say something about Jack and Ianto being in the archives. Gwen went so far to look at the CCTV and saw Ianto giving Jack a blow job, _disgusting, how pathetic is Ianto? What does he see in that pasty white, freak, who just creeps around this place never saying a word, I mean he is not even that good looking, Jack could do so much better._ Gwen later asked Owen about it who, nonplused replies that Ianto was Jack’s part time shag. Gwen dialed Jack’s phone.

\------------------------At Ianto’s Flat--------------------

It had grown dark now; Jack did not want to turn on any lights in case it frightened Ianto away. He was getting a bit worried now. Jack had been here several hours and still no Ianto. All the scenarios in Jack’s head of where he could be and what he could be doing slowly ebbed away as the sun set. _Lunch, yes he is probably at lunch somewhere. Dinner, he probably went to get dinner, or maybe grocery shopping, then yeah, he went to get his dry cleaning. Maybe he stopped off at a movie._ But now Jack had to admit that dining, dry cleaning and a movie would not take 8 hours. Just then his phone rang. He saw it was Gwen.

“Everything okay, Gwen?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, everything is fine, how is Ianto?”

Jack remains silent. “Is Tosh still there?”

“Yeah she is still here, is everything okay? Do you need me to come over?” Gwen is concerned Jack is not answering her questions.

“I have not seen Ianto yet. I am on my way back to the hub.” And with that Jack clicks his phone shut and heads out the door.

Back at the hub, Jack is glad Tosh is still at her computer, she looks at him when he comes down from the lift. In fact like before Owen and Gwen are watching him too. He is not sure what he is going to tell Tosh, aside from not to panic.

Trying to be casual Jack asks, “Tosh can you pull up the CCTV outside Ianto’s place for the last week. Maybe check his cell phone records.” The others are drawn to Tosh’s computer as her fingers click across the keyboard. She brings up the CCTV from the night of the cyberwomen attack, at half past 3 in the morning they see Ianto limping into his flat his shoulders slumped, head bowed and his arms wrapped around himself.

“Why is he limping? I don’t remember him limping afterwards….” Tosh looked at Jack in confusion.

“Does it fucking matter why he is limping……..?” Owen snips back.

The blood in Jack’s ears is pounding, Owen’s voice fades to the sound of an insect, he knows why Ianto is limping, how could he have forgotten what had happened.

Jack forces himself to speak, “Keep going Tosh when does he leave again?”

Then Tosh fast forwards the time as they watch the door. At half past 7 they see Ianto leave with a small suitcase and get into a taxi. Without having to be told, Tosh manipulates the CCTV to follow the cab, guessing the destination and finding it to be right, Ianto went to the airport.

“Tosh see where our Mr. Jones is off to.” Jack is telling himself he cannot be mad. It is not like he could ground Ianto to his flat or even Cardiff. If he wanted to leave the county then he had four weeks in which to do it, but it still angered Jack _I should have made him remain in his flat or at least Cardiff and put cameras in there_. He wanted Ianto close, not so he could keep an eye on him but what…so he could….. suffer? _Being unreasonable again Jack, you don’t want him to find comfort with friends or family do you, you want him to stay put and think about the consequences of his actions, and yes a little bit of suffering from what he put his teammates though, what he put YOU through._

Tosh hacked into the airport database and searched for all passengers with the last name Jones. Of course Ianto would have to have the most common last name in Wales she thinks. There were over 40 Jones’ departing that day to various parts of the world, so she narrows her search to just Ianto Jones, and nothing. Maybe Ianto went to the airport knowing they were watching him and ducked out. Tosh set the CCTV face recognition and ran the airport fed to see if maybe Ianto did not fly out after all.

“Could he have flown under an alias?” Gwen asks, knowing Tosh had set them all up with an alias in case something goes wrong.

“Good idea, I don’t know why I did not think of that.” Tosh started to search for Ianto’s alias. No flights were booked under that name either. Tosh then began checking debit card and credit card transactions, _he must need cash at least_ and even that proved to be a dead end. Tosh sat her computer drumming her fingers. She had tried, but nothing had come up No cash, no plane tickets, nothing, Just a CCTV screen showing Ianto entering the airport.

“Can you check the CCTV inside the airport?” Jack asks. He is frustrated and does not like being showed up while one of his team members _yes, despite everything Ianto was a team member you just did not treat him like one or acknowledged he existed, but he was…is a team member,_ pulls a rather good if simple disappearing act .

“No, the airport only has the last 24 hours available; everything else is archived on a disc and stored.”

The reality set in that Ianto had left, they did not know where or if he would return. They would just have to wait and see.

\-------------Prague------------

Ianto woke with a start as a hand gently shook his shoulder, “we have arrived” Ianto thanked the air stewardess and began to collect his belongings, he could not believe he had slept not just through the whole flight but through the landing and taxiing as well, almost everyone had already disembarked. Ianto took a taxi to the hotel and checked in. Ianto had to admit he was hoping Prague would be a bit more soothing than Cardiff but he did not find it so, only more dreadful for what he was about to do.

He opened the door to his hotel room, not sure if she would be there or not. Hopefully not as Ianto wanted time to shower, change and then get his head together, but she was there. He did not know how she arrived so fast, she must have been in Europe. Ianto wondered if her partner was near or even staying at the hotel. He definitely could not deal with her partner right now. She was sitting on the bed looking at him, he could not see her face because the sun cast her in shadow.

She rose from the bed and started to walk towards him slowly. Ianto swallowed and was unable to bring himself to look at her. He could feel his heart starting to beat faster and feel his body shaking, he could not do this. He should have gone with plan B and offed himself in his flat. But it was too late she was there now, in front of him, looking at him. He refuses to meet her eyes and just looks down. He sees a small sad smile appear on her lips as strong arms pull him close to her shoulders. Despite her diminutive size she is strong and he bends. The small gesture is all it takes, Ianto can feel the tears well up in his eyes, his body is shaking so hard he holds on to her waist tightly, never saying a word just shaking and crying onto her shoulder. She strokes his head and quietly tells him it will be okay, that she is there, he will be taken care of. It is not as bad as it seems. There is nothing you can do that would make us turn on you. He cries even harder on those last words. They stay like that until Ianto does not cry anymore, he is just silent. Natasha takes a chance to pull out of the embrace and clasping Ianto’s face in her hands looks at him. She had noticed when he walked in the door that he had lost weight on his already slim form, but she had to look at him, in his eyes. It had always been like this between them. A silent staring contest, it’s why he called her. He did not have to talk they could just look at each other. She could see his pain and distress and loss. Once again she embraces Ianto and places a kiss on his cheek. She would not ask him to explain, she would wait, he would talk when he was ready.

Ianto goes and takes a shower and changes into fresh clothes. They leave the hotel and wander the streets of Prague enjoying the beauty. Natasha eventually convinces Ianto to eat at a small café. She is dismayed however when he only takes a few bits of his food, then spend the rest of the time moving it around on his plate. Then they saunter off again wandering the streets holding hands, through the medieval warrens and seeing the gargoyles then going to see the old Jewish cemetery. It is late by the time they get back to the hotel, Natasha orders food from a nearby restaurant and they eat in silence, this time Ianto actually eats everything. She has watched Ianto carefully all day. Although they have barely said 5 words to each other she can tell he has relaxed in her presence, but is still apprehensive, she knows he will tell her soon.

Natasha wakes to the sound of screaming, she is out of bed posed for the kill with her knives, but there is no one. Ianto has woken from a nightmare, he is covered in sweat and tears are flowing down his cheeks. She wraps her arms around him, stroking his back and rocking him ever so gently. Slowly Ianto starts to talk, he tells her about Lisa, and Canary Wharf and the Cyberman and Daleks, about trying to save Lisa and working at Torchwood London. He continues talking; the more he talks the more it feels like poison being drawn from his body. He tells her about Jack, his crush, the flirting and kissing. Jack was his first full on sexual experience with a man, and then about the sexual assault the night Lisa died, when Natasha sharply inhales Ianto justifies Jack’s behavior because Ianto deserved it (he misses the fury in her eyes). He told her about doubt and being Jack’s second choice, unrequited love, and Gwen Cooper. He tells her about working at Torchwood Cardiff and being invisible and about pain. He tells her about that night of Lisa dying again, and the gun pressed against his head twice, the wish for the trigger to be pulled. He tells her about cutting and the pressure to survive and live. He tells her everything, the constant nightmares and sleepless night, laying his soul bare, hoping she can help, and hoping she can direct the pain like she has in the past. He is exhausted afterwards, but chances a look through his lashes. Natasha cups her hands around his face and looks at him. She tells him everything he needs to hear to start healing, about making mistakes, about forgiveness about living and being loved.

“You could come home, your family misses you. You can come back and be with people who love and support you, who understand and do not judge you.”

Ianto just shakes his head, but he looks at her and smiles a genuine smile, he knows he could go home, but he does not want to leave Torchwood…..no….leave things the way there are between him and Jack like that. Even after the way he was treated he still felt like he owed something to them, to at least try and make amends. Then maybe later he could leave. Natasha understands, but is not happy with his choice.

They stay up the rest of the night talking, it was not until the early dawn light filters through the window that Ianto chances going back to sleep. Natasha sleeps next to him this time protective as always.

They stay in Prague for only a few days taking in the sights and food. Ianto starts to get jumpy and wonders if he is being followed. He knows he is safe with Natasha but still…..

They leave for Berlin that night and for a few days Natasha is pleased to see Ianto eating again and talking and smiling. He is even starting to joke around and acting like his old self. She knows how hard these last two years have been for him. Ianto suggest they go to Amsterdam and take in the Van Gogh and Rijks and possibly the Stedelijk museums, if they have time.

“Do you have time Tasha? I should have asked if you had something more important to do, I’m so sorry.” Ianto sounded distressed at his thoughtlessness. He had not even considered what she was doing in Europe when he called, maybe she was on assignment.

“No volch you are more important than anything going on. We shall go to Amsterdam, and then maybe Paris afterwards, hmmm.” She looks at him with a smile. She has known Ianto since he was a child, she has always thought of him as her younger brother and has watched over him as such, protecting him when she could. It pains her to hear of him so misused and abused. She might have to stop by and talk to this Captain Jack Harkness. Yes, she will be keeping a closer eye on Ianto in the future.

But the same feeling of being watched follows them to Amsterdam. So it is off to Antwerp, Paris, and then Marseille. Moving every few days they took in a whirl wind tour of Europe’s finest museums, Vienna, then Barcelona, Madrid, Venice, Rome. Anytime Ianto felt _the_ presence, he and Natasha would flee for another city. He knew Natasha could handle anything thing or one who might try to harm them, but Ianto knew he could not handle any type of confrontation in his present state, so they had to keep moving.

Although he is eating, when reminded to do so, he still wakes every night screaming from nightmares, even if Natasha is in bed with him. After an hour or so of talking Ianto will tire himself out and go back to sleep, while Natasha thinks Volch needs help; he cannot go on like this, with nightmares and not eating. Normally Natasha would, with the help of her partner Clint, go and punish those who would hurt her family, but you cannot punish people who are dead and even without saying as much, Ianto has some sort of misguided loyalty to those of Torchwood. She would watch, wait and bide her time. If they screw up she would be there and this time there would be retribution, she might even share it with some of Ianto’s other family members. There was no question how his parents would react, never mind his godfather. Natasha thought about calling the other family members to meet them in Athens, perhaps with all of them together they could convince Ianto to come home. Or it could backfire and send him running, again, she would wait and see.

Athens was beautiful as always, Ianto and Natasha spent days just walking and taking in the sights. Even though they have both been to Athens many times, they still enjoy it.

“No Tasha,” Ianto said smiling.

“What Volch?” Natasha was genuinely perplexed.

“I know you are thinking of calling my parents and maybe a few others, but no. I’m fine, I’ll be okay. These past few weeks with you has really helped.” Ianto had turned to face her, so she could read him.

“I know you think you are okay now because you are not at work, but it could change. I worry about you, no one has heard from you for months…and now after seeing and talking to you, I…think Ifan…you are making the wrong decision.” Ianto saw that Natasha was truly sad about his choice and felt that growing pit of despair begin to bubble in his stomach. He didn’t want to hurt Natasha.

“Hey, none of that, I will respect your decision. But I will be checking up on you now. We stay in contact I want to hear from you every week, you pull the disappearing act again and there will be consequences.” Natasha had a hold of Ianto face so she could look him in the eyes.

“Deal, and I didn’t disappear, I knew exactly where I was.” Ianto smiled at her. A genuine smile that told her he would do as he says.

“Good let’s to a café I could use a coffee. When do you return to Cardiff?”

“Three more days, I’ll fly back on Friday and start back to work Monday.” Ianto would never admit to Natasha he was scared to go back to work, afraid of the recriminations, or them deciding to retcon him and losing his memories, funny enough, dying was the last thing he was afraid of. Feeling a cloud of gloom forming Ianto took Natasha’s hand and started to run thought the streets of Athens laughing until they reached the café.

It was with a heavy heart that Ianto packed his suitcase getting ready for his flight. Natasha had caught an earlier flight so Ianto was hanging out at the airport drinking coffee while he waited. Unbeknownst to Ianto Natasha had called one person the night before her flight, she would make sure Ianto was safe when he arrived in Cardiff.

\----------The Return-------

The flight from Athens to Cardiff was long and took several hours and stops but he made it back to Cardiff late in the evening. Ianto was a little hesitant when he left the airport to find a taxi, which seemed to take ages. It felt oppressive to be back in Cardiff after his month long leave. Ianto seriously considered turning around and getting back on any plane that took him away from here. Maybe he had made the wrong decision to return. Maybe he should go home, well to his family anyway. But every time he thought of leaving he could see those blue eyes and megawatt smile. Ianto knew that he was pretty crushed out on Jack, he wanted to stay and at least make it up to him. He wanted Jack to at least tolerate him again, Ianto would not delude himself into thinking Jack could care for him, even a little. He would give it a few more months then if he could not end on at least peaceful terms with Jack then he would leave. And with that Ianto caught a taxi to his flat.

\---------The Hub-----------------------

“He’s back!” Tosh yelled

Everyone had turned to look at Tosh wondering what she was talking about.

“Ianto is back, I had the CCTV facial recognition program running while he has been gone, it has alerted me, he is leaving the airport, and getting a taxi. Let’s go.” Tosh grabs her purse and is making for the door.

“Ummm, shouldn’t we wait until he comes in to work on Monday? I mean he is still on suspension. It’s not like he was on holiday, he brought a cyberman into the hub and almost caused world war 3 AND almost got me killed!” Gwen did not want to be a part of the Ianto welcome wagon; quite frankly she was hoping he would not return. She was sure Jack would get over his moping, eventually.

Jack had just come out of his office and did not hear what was going on, he only saw Tosh had her purse and was getting ready to leave. “What’s going on? Where are you off to Tosh?”

“Ianto is back, I am going to go to his flat to talk to him. It looks like Gwen and Owen are going to stay behind.” Tosh glares at her two colleagues, Owen just shrugs it off.

“I was hoping he offed himself somewhere else.” Owen says maliciously at Tosh.

“I’ll drive Tosh, let’s go.” Jack smiles and ignores Owen’s comment. He would talk to the medic later, when everyone else had gone home.

Gwens’ gut clenches. Jack has not smiled like that since before Ianto was suspended. Perhaps she should go, just in case. Jack needs reminding of what Ianto did, and that they should not be too quick to welcome him back into the fold.

Shrugging his shoulders, Owen decided to join the rest. They decide to drive to Ianto flat and make it in record time.

“Do you think he is even at his flat, I mean it took us like 5 minutes to get here, maybe he is still in the taxi. We should have waited back at the hub until later.” Gwen hopes Owen will second her suggestion.

“No, I see a light on, he must be home.” Tosh gets out of the car and is practically running to the door.

Jack and the others join her as she knocks on the door, but as she knocks the door slowly swings open. They all draw their guns, Jack taking the lead walks down the now familiar hallway. They can hear voices.

“Come in Captain Harkness, put your guns down.” A disembodied voice commands.

They come into the living room, Ianto is standing by the kitchen island looking at his feet, Jack was not even sure Ianto knew they were there. The red headed women from the photo and a blond haired guy as well were both by the book shelves. If Jack had spidey senses they would be tingling. He knew who these people were, but why were they in Ianto’s flat?

Jack’s eyes focus on the older man standing in the living room. “So what brings you Agent Coulson? Why is SHIELD in my agents flat?” Jack’s voice is so thin it could cut steel. He does not like it that SHIELD is here, his thought go to Ianto’s safety. What if they found out and came for him, although it would be more in line with UNIT’s M.O, but still he was concerned.

“Merely, welcoming my son back from his suspension, in fact, Captain Harkness I was planning on contacting you. But now that you are here, perhaps we could have a little talk.” Jack was impressed; he actually had goose bumps from Agent Coulson’s voice…… _wait did he just say son?_

“Your son?” Owen asks incredulously. “What, was he such a fuck up that he couldn’t cut it as a SHIELD agent either. Why am I not surprised, hear that tea boy, your only good for making coffee.”

No one in Torchwood had ever seen a human move so fast. The blond man had moved in a blur, then next thing they know Owen is flying through the air and hitting the brick wall and dislodging some art work. Barton grabs Owen and hauls him to his feet and is shaking him, “Ianto is worth 10 of you fucking people!” Barton draws his arm back ready to punch Owen again.

“Agent Barton stand down, you too Agent Romanova.” Although low, Coulson’s voice demanded to be obeyed. Jack had not seen the red head women even move from her position by the bookcases, but she was now standing by Ianto. Barton only drops Owen to the floor and steps back to stand on the other side of Ianto. _It’s like they are guarding him,_ thinks Jack. He is past worrying about the trouble Ianto has caused and wondering how he is going to get his team out of there.

“Actually Ianto is a 00 with MI6” says an older blond women walking into the living room, she must have been behind them when they entered the flat. Jack is sure his jaw has dropped to the ground along with the rest of the torchwood team members. _MI6, Ianto is an MI6 agent and that is M, head of the secret intelligent service, AND …..Jack notices her beautiful blue gray eyes, the same beautiful eyes Ianto has!_

Ianto finally looks up, “hi mum,” He walks over and give her a hug. They watch in silence as mother and son hug, Jack can see Ianto’s shoulders shaking as his arms tighten around his mother. She is whispering into his ear. Jack sees Coulson walk over and embrace both Ianto and M. Jack had to admit it was a very touching moment, Jack looks at Tosh her eyes are moist as she looks at Ianto and his family.

Gwen rushes to Owen and helps him to his feet. “Oh my god, you broke his jaw!” Gwen was screams at agent Barton. “What the hell is the matter with you, call an ambulance.”

Owen is trying to talk but his broken jaw is making it impossibly comical along with his eyes that are as round as saucers. But he is sure Owen is voicing the same thoughts as the rest of the team, Ianto is MI6, Owen manages to mumble, “no…fucking…way…” and the spell between Ianto and his family was broken. Ianto reluctantly breaks the hug and step back by Natasha and Clint. M and Coulson go and sit down on the couch.

Jack is feeling rather put out, no one is even acknowledging their existence and he wants answers. Gwen is still yelling about medical care for Owen, and no one is paying attention to her until stupidly, she draws her gun and points it at Agent Barton.

“ENOUGH,” And now the absolute last person Jack wanted to see now strolls into the living room. All eyes turn on to the imposing figure clad all in black with an eye patch. Even Gwen had stopped her accusations and stares. Director Fury goes to stand in the center living room.

“Put the gun down PC Cooper, before you get killed,” Said Fury in a calm voice,” I do not like guns pointed at my godson.”

Ianto had gone back to looking at his shoes but looked up as Fury walked into his living room, it was then he actually took in that Jack and the rest of torchwood were in his living room along with the rest of his parents and some of his extended family.

Jack can only stare at Ianto, a _nd this keeps getting better. So Ianto’s dad is none other than Special Agent Phil Coulson, and his god father is Director Fury and his mother is M the head of the secret intelligent service…either way this night is not going to end well”_

“Yeah, I have to say after watching the CCTV of just how your treat Ianto I am not surprised he wants to get away from you.” Tony Stark says strolling into the living room. “Nice job by the way Ms. Sato, it took me hours to hack your system, which makes me wonder why you are not working for Stark enterprises. You would love our R&D department 10 floors of nothing but toys, “says Tony waggling his eyebrows at a first furious then flattered Tosh.

“Down Tony, this is not a recruiting mission.” Fury looks exasperated.

“Do you have any more members of the Avengers sequestered in my flat? I mean how many of you does it takes to come and check on me. Which by the way is not necessary?” Ianto actually rolls his eyes at Fury.

“If you had followed protocol in the first place we would not have to keep an eye on you, and watch it,” Without turning around Director Fury points a finger at Ianto while looking at Jack. “I have eyes in the back of my head.”

“Well good to know you are not relying on the one fucking good one in front then.” Retorts Ianto.

Barton covers his laugh with a cough, and Romanova hid her smile behind a hand. Jack would later swear he saw M put her hand to her mouth to cover up a smile.

Fury looks at Ianto, who suddenly finds the floor very interesting again, “I should probably go and put my things away.” And scurries to his bedroom while, Barton and Romanova stroll behind. Before the door closes everyone can hear a burst of laughter.

“Gwen, taken Owen to the hospital, Tosh go with them.” Jack has a feeling it is going to be a long night and he wants his team out of the harm’s way.

“No, I would like to stay, please Jack.” Tosh looks at him. Jack reluctantly nods.

Gwen was about to protest that she should stay, she was the heart and this is why Jack wanted her around. Also, might be a good career move, working for SHIELD or MI6, not that she didn’t like Torchwood or Jack, but these were the big boys.

Clint, Ianto and Natasha file out of the bedroom with smiles on their faces. Jack notices how good Ianto looks, not just physically but there is playfulness about him he never saw all the time they have been working together. Once again they take up their place leaning against the kitchen island.

“Actually, I should probably stay, being that I am second in command, I can help…with negotiations, Tosh why don’t you take Owen to the hospital.” Ianto turned and looked at Gwen for a moment as if puzzled, but said nothing, then went back to looking at the floor.

Jack was surprised to hear Gwen think she was second in command, another conversation he would have to have after talking to Owen.

“No Gwen, you do it, Tosh and I will stay here. I’ll call you if anything develops.” Gwen reluctantly takes Owen out the door, Owen is still trying to protest.

Ianto goes up to his father who stands and hugs him while speaking in Welsh, Jack can hear them convers and wished he knew what they were saying. After what seems like an eternity Ianto lets go of his father, Jack thinks there might have been a tear or two in Ianto’s eyes, that he surreptitiously wipes on his dad’s shoulder . Ianto then turn and hugs his god father tightly. Fury hugs just as tightly back, his hand on Ianto’s head.

“So… what….don’t I get some lovin’?” Tony opens his arms wide. Ianto laughs and goes to and give him a brief hug.

“I’ve got to run kiddo, just give me a ring if you need me.” Tony ruffles Ianto hair and then turns towards Tosh, Tony brings his hand and mimes with his thumb and pinky talking into a phone, “Ms .Sato, just call me,” winks and then departs. Jack is rather put out, he is the flirt and who does Tony Stark think he is trying to steal his employees away. Jack chances a sideways look at Tosh, she is smiling and blushing.

“Sorry I don’t have places for you all to sit,” Ianto looks around like more chairs might materialize out of thin air. “But budge up and I will make some coffee.” Jack goes to the sliding glass door to bring in the two bistro chairs from the balcony. Fury takes the settee and Clint stands behind Natasha who wiggles onto the cuddle chair. Soon the smell of coffee starts to waft through the air. In unison all raise their noses and sniff the air, a smile spreading on to everyone’s faces.

Laughing from the kitchen Ianto tells them, “you should see all your faces,” He brings Jack and Tosh’s coffee first. There is even a shy smile for both of them. Was that a lingering touch when he handed Jack his coffee. Next Ianto brought his mother, father and god father their coffees and last Clint and Natasha. Ianto squeezed onto the cuddle chair with Natasha. It was then the mood changed. Ianto was staring into his mug, until finally looking squarely at Jack.

“What did Gwen mean by negotiations Jack?”

“I really do not know Ianto. We came here to talk, to see how you were doing, we were worried…..I didn’t realize….” Jack left his sentence unfinished.

“Bullshit, Ianto has been gone for a fucking month and you are telling me you just now were concerned about his welfare.” Clint snarled at Jack. “You didn’t think to be concerned all the months he has been working for you, or should I say slaving away for you, we have all seen the CCTV, don’t deny it!” Clint was on his feet facing Jack, his hands clinched into fists.

Jack stood and was about to reply when…..

“Agent Barton, enough. “ It was M’s turn. “Regardless of why they came to check on Ifan, they are here now. You inquired earlier why SHIELD and MI6 were here and now you have your answer Captain Harkness, I think it would be wise to leave any discussion until tomorrow say at 10 o’clock. We will meet you at the hub.” Turning and looking at her son,“Ifan, you broke protocol after Somalia and again after London. You have been sending in falsified reports for over 18 months to your handler, which is against standard operational procedure. Your father and I respect you are an adult and can make your own choices and mistakes but we have been very worried about you. I hope you realize that I will have no choice but suspend you and put you on probation until I see fit to release you for active duty.”

“I didn’t.” Ianto started to protest.

“A forged document saying you were debriefed does not count as following protocol. We will be having a serious discussion AFTER your temporary contract with Torchwood expires, which I think is in about 4 months…..”

Ianto looks properly chastised, when his mother mentions the forged documents and not following protocols.

“Wait, what contract? Ianto does work for Torchwood, he is not temporary.” This time it is Jack who is confused and frustrated.

“No, I’m sorry Jack but Ifan was on temporary assignment when he went to work for Torchwood London, therefor he is still under contract when he came to work for you. That contract is going to expire, after which, it will be up to Ifan if he would like another contract or will return to MI6, or accept a position with another agency that is, once his suspension and probation from MI6 has cleared. It is rather late and I would prefer to talk about this in the morning, so if you don’t mind captain Harkness.” M’s voice made it clear the discussion was over.

Ianto stood up, “It has been a long day, please stay and finish your coffee. I am going to bed. Mum, da, are you going to stay over?”

“Your dad and I are staying at the hotel around the corner. We will see you tomorrow for breakfast.” Ianto bent down to kiss his mother and father on their cheeks, he then does the same to Fury, nods to Tosh and Jack and leaves. Jack notices Clint follows Ianto down the hallway to his bedroom.

Jack and Tosh drink their coffee abet slowly. M and Phill and Fury all leave, Natasha is stretched out on the cuddle chair. Clint still has not come out of Ianto bedroom. Jack even goes to the trouble of washing all the coffee mugs just to prolong their stay.

“You are going to have a long wait ahead of you Jack, if you are waiting for Clint to come out of Ifan’s bedroom.” Natasha’s has a wickedly suggestive smile on her face; she does not just have sharp knives but a sharp tongue as well. “Ifan still has nightmares, I am sure Clint will try his best to keep them away… now, don’t let me detain you any longer.”

Jack glared at the red head as him and Tosh took their leave.

\-------In the bedroom----------

Ianto was just finishing brushing his teeth when Clint came into the bedroom and laid down on the bed, waiting.

Ianto came out of the bathroom and shed his cloths, tossing the jeans and tee shirt in the hamper. Clint loved that Ianto still slept naked and was so unselfconscious. Even though Clint and Natasha have been together for several years he still remembers when Ianto was just 15 and telling Clint he had a crush on him, they were skinny dipping at midnight in a lake. Ianto even kissed Clint briefly on the lips. Clint let him down gently telling Ianto he loved him and would always protect him, but that he was with Natasha. Although Clint had to admit if he was gay or bi, Ianto would be just his type. Ianto slide under the sheets then turning so he was on his side and faced Clint.

“Were you following us in Europe?” Ianto asks a little scared of the answer.

“Yeah, I was worried, Tasha told me she was meeting you and that she was worried. I didn’t want to upset you so I stayed hidden.”

“I was afraid it was Torchwood coming to steal my memories or put a bullet in my brain.” Ianto confesses, he is so tired.

“Why would you be afraid? Ifan, you know how to protect yourself.” Clint is startled by Ianto’s confession.

“That’s just it, I don’t feel like I could, not right now…..” Ianto closes his eyes.

Clint puts his arm across Ianto’s shoulders, and moves closer. Soon he can hear even breathing as Ianto falls asleep.

\-------In the SUV------------

Tosh and Jack are quiet on the way back to the hub, both thinking furiously. Finding out that your butler is a former MI6 agent takes some getting used to. That and his parents are some very powerful people, and his extended family consists of assassins and super heroes.

“Didn’t exactly go as planned did it,” Jack asks with a grin. Who would have though quiet, unassuming Ianto would be an agent for MI6? What I don’t get is why didn’t we know all this when Ianto was hired, it’s not in his Torchwood file” Jack remembered Ianto’s file.

“Well, maybe it was also forged. You heard his mum, maybe he hid a lot more than just his family connection.” Tosh replied slowly.

“Tomorrow morning I want a thorough search of his records, let’s see what else he has hidden. I would like to find this contract they are talking about.”

“I could start tonight; it sounds like he covered his tracks pretty well. I have the feeling there is something more going on.” Tosh looks at Jack as she speaks.

“No, it’s late, let’s leave it for tomorrow, they are not due in until 10, that should give us some time,” Jack pulls into the garage and parks the SUV.

“Good night Tosh.”

“Good night Jack.  


“Tosh…do you think you are going to give Tony Stark a call?” Jack s sounds hesitant about asking.

Smiling Tosh replies, “probably not, but it is nice to be recognized for one’s talent.”

“Tosh….you know I appreciate everything you do right, and I recognize that you are awesome at what you do. We couldn’t function without you.”

“I know, but it would help to hear it more Jack, it would help to be appreciated.” Tosh smiles and get in her car.

Jack goes into the hub, where it is for once quiet. Laying in his bed he allows his mind to wander

_So Ianto is MI6, he certainly did not give me the impression he could handle himself in a dangerous situation…..maybe he is an honorary member because of family connection…..although that does sound doubtful…._

_I wonder if they have seen the CCTV of Ianto and I in the archives….and the various other places in the hub, damn? I was pretty sure I erased most of the footage…definitely something the family should not see._

\---------------And all too soon the morning comes……………

Tosh is first in this morning, she does not tell Jack she started to search last night. Looking closely she does start to see some inconsistences on Ianto’s record but they did not send up any red flags, it is only when she knew to look for them that something seemed off.

Jack was already dressed and waiting when the alarm went off to the main door to the hub. Tosh hurried in to talk about her findings.

Seeing Jack Tosh began, “so I did a little preliminary search last night, and while I found some inconsistences, I did not find any more information on Ianto. However, I did find out that every agent is assigned a handler, and that handler has the files which are encrypted. However, the names of the handlers and agents are not listed in any MI6 database which leads me to believe they are on a laptop or on a separate database not affiliated with MI6. I started looking at dummy corporations and shell companies. The program is still running it will take a few hours then we will have to sift through that information. Sorry Jack but unfortunately we are not going to have any more data for hours possibly days even.

“Tosh you are amazing,” Jack looked at her with pride, “that is actually a lot of information already. We will just have to wait until 10 and see what happens. I am interested in seeing this contract M is talking about. I wish I could have talked to Ianto last night privately.”

Tosh nodded, she too would have liked a chance to apologize to Ianto last night, but everything was so chaotic, she didn’t even get the chance to say hello.

10 am came fast, why is it when you want time to slow down it always does the opposite. So far only Jack and Tosh are at the hub. The alarm goes off and Jack sees Ianto casually dressed in black jeans, a red hoodie and a black knit cap and gray and black checkered scarf. Jack can’t help but think how cute he looks, he wishes they were on better terms so he could go and hug the young Welshman, but like last night he is flanked by his body guards, Black Widow (Natasha) and Hawkeye (Clint). Followed behind them were his mother M and his father Phil. Ianto looks around, Jack and Tosh are suddenly embarrassed, they did not think to clean up and the hub which was littered with trash and take away cartons.

Ianto asks looking at Jack, “do you mind if I give everyone a tour? It will give Gwen time to arrive _late as usual_ and ‘help’ with negotiations.”

Jack nods a bit shocked by the new out spoken Ianto, _love the sauciness where was it all these months_. He watches them walk down to the archives, Ianto animatedly telling them of his cataloging system. After several minutes they come back up and Ianto whistles for Myfanwy who flies down from her apiary, everyone is suitable impressed. Jack watches as Ianto rubs either side of her ridge with both his hands. Myfanwy alternates between honks and chirps as she engulfs Ianto in her leathery wings. Jack had no idea Myfanwy and Ianto had such a special bond, _no wonder she had been off her food lately and rarely flying, she must have missed him_ Jack thought. After everyone had taken a turn to pet his beloved flying lizard, as he told everyone, _she is not a dinosaur_ Ianto gave Myfanwy some chocolate and then checking the cameras, let Myfanwy out to fly.

“Well, shall we adjourn to the conference room?” Ianto asks looking at everyone.

“Sure, right this way folks,” Jack tries for a light hearted mood, he has a feeling in the pit of his stomach that Ianto will be leaving them again and very soon. And Jack found himself wanting to make amends before that happened. He wanted to get to know Ianto, to become friends. Jack had had an entire month to think things through. He spent many hours in Ianto’s flat, waiting for him to come home, wishing things had been different, and that he was there to spend time with Ianto. Jack could get used to waking up in Ianto’s flat.

Just as they had entered the conference room the alarm went off announcing the very late Gwen and surprisingly enough Owen. To Jack’s surprise (and secret delight) Ianto had sat next to him,

“Sorry we are late, I had to pick up Owen,” Gwen smile fades as she sees Ianto sitting on Jack’s right , and Tosh on the left, _that’s where I sit she fumes, fucking tea boy_. The only other open seats were at the far end, so she and Owen made their way down. Gwen considers demanding that Ianto to move, but seeing as the department heads of SHIELD and MI6 were looking at her, she decides to play nice.

As Gwen sits down she begins to open a folder and without looking at anyone, “Coffee Ianto,” Gwen was too engrossed into organizing her paperwork to see the look of disgust on several faces, and the look of shock on Owens, or feel the drop in temperature.

“No thank you,” Ianto replies smoothly with a faint smile on his lips. Jack thinks Ianto is rather enjoying himself this morning. Damn he is sexy.

Gwen looks up and was about to protest when she saw everyone looking daggers at her. Gwen actually blushed at her faux pas. “I mean….”

“Let’s get started shall we, I will need to return to London on Sunday and would like to spend as much time with my son before I leave. I have brought a copy of the contract for you Jack clearly outlining the obligations of Torchwood and Ifan’s responsibilities. The employment contract was for 3 years, which means Ifan has 143 days left of his obligation, however,” M pauses to look up at Jack, “As Torchwood failed to honor specific contract clauses, I could as his employer, rescind his contract and demand his return to MI6. After talking with Ifan this morning, I have left the decision up to him. He can either work the rest of the 143 days with Torchwood, or declare the contract null and void and leave immediately.” M stop and all eyes turn to stare at Ianto.

Ianto had been contemplating all night whether or not to leave. Just being back in the hub seeing the mess and Gwen’s demand for coffee was enough for Ianto to throw everything in their faces and walk out the door without a look back. But then there was Myfanwy the only one who missed him, who would take care of her ( _maybe I could take her with me_ ), and even though Ianto was still hurting, he could not help the but notice the way Jack was looking at him. Like before with light in his eyes and that smile and the pheromones, Ianto swore they were even stronger than before, he could feel them wrap around him like a warm blanket, intoxicating. _I am seriously fucked up because all I can think about is having sex with Jack, the man who continues to hurt me at every turn, emotional and physically. Ianto remembers their last encounter and acting like a cold shower all the warm thoughts of Jack vanish_. _Maybe they are being nice to you just for the benefit of your family, wanting to make a good impression and all that. I mean they are not going to be total pricks to you when MI6 and SHIELD are there, right. Hell even Gwen was already starting to lord over him just like before…._

Jack could feel Ianto’s mood shift and see the little facial expression, first of that shy lusty boy who would follow Jack into his bed, then he would tense up, his jaw tighten slightly, next his brows would furrow in confusion.

Ianto finally looked around the table and looking at his parents, and not at Jack, “Could I have a little bit more time to think it over? I still have until Monday when I am off suspension; I would like to give my answer then.” And with that Ianto stood up, and so did the rest of his family as they prepared to make their leave.

“Wait, Ianto, you can’t just leave we need…..”Gwen was beginning when Ianto cut her off.

“There is NOTHING for you to negotiate Gwen, had you been listening, for a change, you would have heard, I AM NOT A TORCHWOOD EMPLOYEE, therefor the rules and regulations of Torchwood do not apply to ME. I dare say if you foolishly consider trying to argue for me to be retconned or a bullet between my eyes, you will find not just resistance on the part of MI6 and SHIELD, but your own life in immediate jeopardy.”

“Yes Ms. Cooper, all of you,” Phil looks around the table making eye contact with each Torchwood member. “There will be quite serious consequences if any harm comes to Ianto.” Looking straight at Jack, “I expect Captain Harkness for you to be able to control your team, if not, I have promised Black Widow and Hawkeye the first chance at retribution against ALL members of Torchwood.” And with that Phil exits the conference following his wife and Ianto down the stairs. Gwen is shocked and looking like a gasping fish, Owen is looking a bit fearful, mostly for his own safety knowing Gwen has a habit of disobeying orders, and worrying about what they will do to him. Tosh and Jack merely look thoughtful. Natasha and Clint had gotten up from their chairs, Clint walked over and shut the door and leaned against it.

“Jack are you going to let him talk to me...us that way!” Gwen is indignant, how dare he speak to her like that!

“Shut up, you foolish cunt! Bozhe Moi, are you seriously so fucking stupid!” Natasha had slammed her fist on the table embedding a dagger in the wood, anger pouring from her body. “Any of you cunts so much as fucking touch Ianto and I will kill you, slowly and painfully in ways you cannot imagine!”

“We know where you live, we know where your families live, I promise you they will all suffer.” Clint with a mad gleam in his eye recants the address of Gwen’s parents and of Rhys work address, he then moves on to Owen, and Katie’s parents address, Toshiko’s family address in Japan, and Jack’s daughter and grandson.

Jack leaps to his feet and turns to face Clint. “Don’t you dare threaten my family!”

Clint stepping up to Jack so they are only inches away from each other, “Then…..Don’t…..Threaten…..MINE……keep Cooper on a leash so she doesn’t try anything stupid and gets everyone killed. We know about you Jack, trust me when I say Tasha and I _have_ and _will_ spend many nights thinking about making your _condition_ permanent.”

Clint steps away from Jack and opens the door for Natasha to leave finding the other by the cog door.

“Let me guess, you have been threatening them within an inch of their lives.” Ianto says a trifle bored.

“Ha…ha….ha…. Volch, let’s go and have some fun.” Natasha links her arm with Ianto.

Up in the conference room Jack Owen, Gwen and Tosh hear the alarm as the door closes behind Ianto and his family. They are all rather stunned at such blatantly threating behavior of Hawkeye and Black Widow.

“For the love of god Gwen, DO NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID!” Owen manages to mumble out of clenched teeth as he looks at Gwen menacingly.

“What are you talking about Owen?” Gwen is pissed that she is getting blamed for nothing. Sure she was thinking about retconning Ianto without permission, but that was for the good of the team and didn’t Ianto suffer enough already. He might be happier not remembering…..

“Gwen, shut it. You DO have a history of not following orders. So listen very closely. You will NOT retcon Ianto. If you retcon Ianto I promise you, that you will be retconned in return. DO I MAKE MYSELF CRYSTAL CLEAR.” Jack is so angry, he doesn’t know how they knew about his daughter and grandson and it frightens him. Jack does not like to be frightened so he comes out fighting. He knows Gwen well enough that while her heart might be in the right place, frequently disobeys orders thinking the end justifies the means. This is one order she cannot disobey because so many people could be hurt by her actions.

“Jack!?!” Gwen is shocked that Jack would turn on her. She only does what is in people’s best interest, especially if it is in her best interest. She saw how Jack was looking at Ianto; he was practically licking his lips, his obvious desire for the Welshman had returned in full force. Damn it, she did not want that traitor back at Torchwood.

“He can’t be trusted, why not just tell him he is fired, and send him packing. I mean I don’t see why he has a choice. Jack we can find someone else to make coffee and do the filing. Andy Davidson could easily do Ianto’s job, shit it’s not like he did anything important around here.”

“Not important?!?” Tosh could not believe what she was hearing, “Does Andy Davidson know the cataloging system for the archives of alien technology and can he speak and read six different alien languages? What about liaising with the home office, the department of defense and UNIT, think Andy can keep them off our backs. Will he know how to stage a crime scene from a weevil attack? Ianto wasn’t just picking up after us and making coffee, or have you forgotten when Ianto was suspend that we ran out of petrol in the SUV three times, and no one thought to stock the weevil hunting kits leaving us running away and hiding in the SUV because we did not remember to reload the guns. Honestly Gwen, do you even know all the things Ianto did around here to make sure we ran smoothly. How could you not have noticed the mounds of paperwork unfiled, or the trash heap.” Tosh sighed and put her head on the table, “God we are pathetic. I would not blame Ianto for not coming back, we treat him like shit, and then still expect him to pick up after us with a smile.”

“Oh, get off it Tosh! If anything Ianto should be asking US for his job back! Need I remind you all he tricked and conned his way into here so he could hide his CYBER GIRLFRIEND, who almost started World War 3, AND got 2 people killed, not to mention I was almost converted! We need to stay focused on what is important.” Gwen looks at Jack waiting for a response.

Standing up Jack looks at his team, “It is Ianto’s decision if he returns to us. If he does then there is going to be several changes around here starting with how we all treated him. He will be treated with respect, kindness and courtesy. We will no longer use him as our personal slave, he looks at Gwen when he says this. I for one hope he does come back, I would like to opportunity to make amends for my behavior. I hope you all share my sentiment.”

Gwen stands up so fast her chair tips over, “You just want him back so you can fuck him! Don’t give me that bullshit about treating him different! The captain’s part time shag that’s what we call Ianto. Yes Jack we all knew what you were doing down in the archives.” Gwen is screaming at him, her fist clenched her face red and blotchy. She feels betrayed by her team but especially Jack, She does not want Ianto back in Torchwood, and she certainly does not want Ianto back with Jack.

“It’s either him or me Jack, make your decision! I will not work with that bastard. He cannot be trusted, and you are so fucking blind that you do not see the danger you are putting ALL of in by allowing him back into the hub. So who’s it going to be! Your part time shag, or your second in command, your heart, the one to remind you what it _feels_ like to be human.”

Jack is paralyzed with rage. How easy it would be to take the 3 strides over to her and silence Gwen for good. Jack reigns in his anger, how dare she, how dare all of them demean Ianto by calling him a part time shag, forgetting, himself his less that chivalrous behavior towards the young man. Taking several deep and calming breaths, “Go home Gwen, get out of my sight, do not say another word, it might be your last,” Jack growls in a low dangerous voice.

Gwen looks at Jack; she has never seen him so angry before. This is all Ianto’s fault; he should have left and never come back. Gwen runs from the conference room. Fuck him, fuck Jack. Jack needs her, she is so much more important than Ianto, and he is acting like some teenager with a crush. She grabs her purse form her desk and waits for the cog door to open. She turns to look at Jack who had come out to watch her leave; he is still seething with anger she can feel it. How could he? He is their leader and should be making the right but hard decisions. She is not done, she will talk to Jack on Monday, convince him it is better if Ianto does not return, maybe even offer to take his place in the _archives_. Jack will see she is right, he needs her after all, because they share something special, a connection.

Tosh and Owen could not believe what had just happened between Gwen and Jack. Yes they all knew about Jack and Ianto’s sexy times. Tosh thought it was quiet sweet actually. She had hoped Jack would do more, like take Ianto out, treat him special, they were a cute couple. But Gwen sounded less worried about team safety and more worried that Ianto was going to return to Jack’s bed. They both quietly exited the conference room hoping to avoid Jack. They could hear a loud crash coming from his office.

Owen was blown away by what happened as well and could not wait to get out of there. He hoped things would be a lot calmer on Monday, but truth be told he wasn’t expecting it. He knew how Gwen could be when she didn’t get her way. He also knew Jack had been pushed too far, and if Gwen did not toe the line she would be back to walking the beat and thinking Torchwood was what happened on Guy Fawkes Night.

Jack sat in his office seething about his confrontation with Gwen. He punched the wall feeling and hearing the bones crack in his hand. What the hell was Gwen thinking by giving HIM an ultimatum! Did Gwen really think she was that valuable and indispensable? Jack only hired her on impulse because she reminded him of his beloved spunky Rose, sadly they were not even close to the same temperament as Jack comes to find out. Yes they both had doggedness to finding the truth. But Rose always knew when to show compassion, kindness and to back the fuck off. Gwen just went after the truth no matter the consequences and who it might hurt in the end, but as long as she was satisfied. He misses Rose and the doctor. He misses Ianto, and he is not sure when that started to happen. Now he just wants the young man back in his life and bed. Promising himself that if Ianto returns things will be different between them. They will go out on dates, then back to his flat. Jack wants to know the story behind each and everyone one of the paintings in the flat. Jack wants to know about the plants and what Ianto does on the weekends. Jack wants to see what life is like outside the hub and Torchwood, and he feels Ianto could give that to him. He wonders what Ianto is doing now. Jack even considers using CCTV to find them, but decides not to spy. Instead Jack gets up and goes to the kitchen to get a bin bag, deciding that a clean hub might swing Ianto’s decision, and start to clean up the considerable mess of rubbish.

\------Monday Morning--------

Ianto sat in his flat drinking coffee thinking. His parents had said goodbye last night, his mom driving back to London early this morning, Ianto was not sure where his dad went. He thinks Clint and Natasha went with him but he is not sure, neither of them were in the flat when he woke up this morning, but that does not mean anything. He is nervous about going back to the hub. Saturday went pretty much as he expected, and was glad for his parent’s protective shield, and Clint and Natasha’s fierce presence, knowing that he was still too raw to fully fend for himself yet. He probably would have listened to Gwen’s ridiculous suggestions had they not been there. Sighing he sees that there is no more coffee in his mug and that only leaves him to wash up and head to work.

Jack is on the landing watching the cog door, he has been standing there for 30 minutes wondering if Ianto was going to show up, it was still early, previously he had been in at 6am, but Jack is sure that will not be the case today.

At 8am on the dot the cog door opens revealing Ianto, dressed in a charcoal gray and black pin striped trousers, and a royal purple shirt. Jack heart gives a little flutter at the sight.

“Good morning sir,” Ianto looks up at Jack on the landing. “Would you like some coffee?”

“Good morning Ianto, yes I would like some coffee, thank you.” Jack feels a bit silly being so formal, but told himself that he had a finite amount of time to convince Ianto to stay longer, or at least long enough so he could train his replacement, _where did that thought come from?_ Gwen had been pushing for Andy Davidson, who the team liked well enough; it was just that….well….he wasn’t Ianto for one thing, and for another….well.

F _ace it Harkness, it is better to have a person slightly damaged so they do not become so jaded by working for Torchwood and end up like Alex. Damn it! Ianto has only been back for 5 minutes and already I am slipping back into the same frame of mind as before. Nice job Jack! When he was gone you only wanted him back, and now he is hear and you only want to criticize and push him away. Get your shit together…..you spent weeks telling yourself things will be different, that you will be different, and you can’t even make it 5 minutes!_

Ianto nods then leaving his jacket at his desk, picks up his com and places it in his ear, and makes towards the kitchenette. The smell of coffee waifs though the air, Jack decides to head to the kitchen to try and regain his feelings of missing Ianto and wanting to treat him better than he was having before arriving.

Ianto moved though the familiar motions of getting the coffee ready for Jack. He was wary of Jack, _what the hell was that about, Good morning? Thank you? I would rather get the silent treatment as before or even the open hostility, but the forced politeness…..no thank you._ Ianto was beginning to dread coming back. _I thought I had made up my mind to work the next 4 months, maybe I should rethink that. I do not think I could work 4 months here with this fucked up atmosphere._ Ianto hears Jack pause in the door way to the kitchenette. Then the pheromones come caressing him making his dizzy. Ianto almost drops Jack’s mug, it takes all his self-control not to throw himself in Jack’s arms and beg to be fucked over the counter.

“Did you have a nice weekend?” Jack inquires politely. _Yeah, that sounded forced and fake. Why can I not talk to him? It was never awkward before_

“Lovely, I took my parents around Cardiff. Working in the tourist office really paid off, I sounded like I had lived here all my life.” _Okay, I seriously cannot handle this shit. Why is Jack being so weird?_

There was a pause between the two men, Ianto passed Jack his coffee not quiet meeting his eyes, the tension growing thicker and thicker.

“Look.” They both say in unison, then pausing looking at each other, they both try again. “Go ahead.”

“You first. Let’s go to my office and talk,” Jack manages over riding what Ianto was going to say. They both head to Jack office. Ianto take the chair facing Jack at his desk.

“So, have you decided if you are going to stay?” Jack is not sure which answer he wants to hear. He is thinking the answer will tell him how to act.

Ianto shakes his head, “I…uh…was thinking I would see how today went. Bit awkward to tell you the truth, and I’ve only been here 5 minutes.”

Jack sighs and runs his hands through his hair, “Yeah, I’m sorry….Ianto?” But Jack did not complete the rest of his sentence as the alarm went off and the cog door opened to reveal Tosh.

Tosh seeing Ianto in Jack’s office sprints up the stairs, stops to knock on the door, she even waits for an answer. Once inside, she smiles at Ianto and pulls him into a hug.

“I’m so sorry Ianto. I know I have been completely rotten to you and I’m so sorry. I would like to make it up to you. I brought you coffee and a Teisen Sinamon from that bakery you like. I also got two tickets to the Cardiff museum private showing of the Miro display happening next weekend. I thought we could get dinner then go to the museum afterwards.” Tosh rushed so fast though her speech Ianto just gaped at her.

“Uh…sure. I would love to, thank you Tosh.” Ianto takes the bag and coffee she had offered him.

“Great, well I am going to start on that logarithm program I set up for the artifact recognition. Maybe later on today we can go over the more common symbols you are seeing.” And with that Tosh hurries down to her desk.

Ianto just stares at her as she leaves then smiles. He liked how Tosh was not awkward around him, and seemed genuinely apologetic. Not to mention that Ianto would really like to see the Miro on display at the museum but did not have tickets.

Jack watched the whole interaction between Ianto and Tosh and was exasperated, _wow; in less than 5 minutes she apologized, gave him coffee, invited him out to dinner and showed an interest in his work in the archives. Now why can’t I do that?_

“Ianto…..” Jack pauses again. He had spent weeks planning on what he was going to say when Ianto returned and now cannot find three words to string together much less a complete sentence. Taking a deep breath jack stands and to the surprise of Ianto, pulls him into a bone crushing hug.

“Welcome back, we’ve missed you. Whatever decision you make I’ll understand, I just want you to know I’m sorry.”

They stay wrapped in each other’s arms, Ianto’s heart is pounding against his chest. 5 minutes ago he was going to walk out the door, away from Torchwood, away from Jack, now………

Reluctantly Ianto breaks the embrace, “I have work to do, sir. I see someone has tidied the hub, how every thoughtful.” Ianto smiles at Jack.

Jack feels himself blushing. “See you at lunch then, I thought I would take all of us out to Casanovas.”

“Sounds delicious, I’ll see you at lunch then.” And with that Ianto glides out of Jack’s office and down to his desk. Ianto starts making a list of all the supplies he needs to check. All too soon Ianto find himself immersed into his old routine. He spent over an hour just cleaning and restocking the armory and weevil kits. Then there was the sorry state of their supplies closet, _seriously, how can you not think to order toilet paper and soap_. Ianto hears the alarm go off and the cog door opening. He is so engrossed in organizing the expense report (which should have been done two weeks ago) and checking the back logs of supplies ordered he does not even hear Gwen the first few times she says something to him.

“Ianto!” Gwen is now standing in front of his desk glaring at him.

“Oh, sorry Gwen, I was just trying to track down a receipt for the VISA procurement log. There is money missing from the petty cash fund and receipt logs are imbalanced. What can I do for you?” Ianto looks at her, gaging her reaction to his words. Ianto would swear she looked a bit shifty, but then again he might be imaging it, he does not have a lot of kindness towards Gwen at the moment.

“Well, ummm I see you are back. So, did you decide to remain with Torchwood?” Gwen attitude is a bit too nonchalance.

Ianto looks at her trying to make up his mind how to answer without telling her to fuck off. “I have yet to decide, but when I do I will inform _Jack_ immediately.” Ianto really wants to tell her that he heard and saw the whole conversation that happened in the conference room when he left Saturday morning. Tony was still hacked into Torchwood’s CCTV had sent him a copy, in secret, over the weekend. Ianto, grateful that Tony did not send the footage to his parents, sent him a bag of specially blended coffee beans.

Ianto spent most of the day catching up on the filing of reports, double checking of course to see that they were done correctly. The rift alarm went off just before noon sending Tosh, Jack and Gwen on a wild goose chase, it took them over an hour before they returned to the hub. Ianto decided to go and buy lunch from the deli close by and was going to set up the food in the conference room when Jack stopped him and asked that they went less formal. So instead they sat around Ianto’s desk, because it was the cleanest, and ate. Ianto noticed there was not a lot of conversation, except from Jack who regaled them with one story or another. Afterwards Gwen and Tosh picked up their own trash and binned it. Ianto was shocked, he would certainly have to make some general inquires. By midafternoon caught up on paperwork, he went over to Tosh’s station to help with the project of identification. With Owen taking the day off and Gwen being unusually quiet, Ianto had had a relatively peaceful day. There were no demands for coffee, or for Ianto to fetch files which was not the norm.

“Rather quiet today.” Ianto states to Tosh.

“Yeah, there was hardly any rift activity while you were gone, but the weevils were throwing a party almost every night.”

“No I mean…it just quiet. Not that I expected well…..anything, but usually Gwen is going on about something. And even more strange not a single one of you has asked for coffee, so what gives.” Ianto looks at Tosh holding her gaze.

Tosh looks around furtively in case anyone tries to overhear, which is hilarious considering Gwen is listening to her ipod so loud they can hear tinny music from where they are.

“Jack sent us all an email about, well, when you come back to be nice and considerate, and if that was too much trouble then to not say anything at all. He also said we were to pick up after ourselves from now on, and that if we were not on time for the morning coffee service then we would have to bring our own as he was not going to make you make coffee whenever we wandered in, oh, and we have to wash our own mugs. He said he would ask if you would make coffee for us at 3pm, but none of us were to demand any at other times, unless you offered of course. Jack also instilled on the pain of death, that we fill out our reports correctly and place them on your desk to be filed, oh, and we are to keep our own records regarding what supplies we need and that he will have you collect them on a weekly basis, instead of making you do all the inventory.”

Ianto was shocked; shocked that Jack would pick the three things that bugged Ianto the most about his job. He always though Jack was a rather thoughtless arsehole when it came the mundane aspects of his job. Ianto would have to reward Jack, with a biscuit, for being so considerate. _Pity Jack had not though to take this action before, I would have rewarded him something else that begins with a b……._

At 3pm Ianto got up from Tosh’s station and went to the kitchenette just as Jack was leaving his office. Jack followed Ianto down to the kitchenette and stood in the doorway watching Ianto make coffee.

“Deja-vu,” Ianto smiles at Jack.

Jack grins, “I was going to ask if you wouldn’t mind making coffee.”

“Of course, sir. Thank you by the way. Tosh told me about some of the changes you instilled for my return. I would like you to know it is very much appreciated.” Ianto smiles at Jack as he places a biscotti on a plate along with the coffee mug and hands it to Jack. He then turn and prepares Gwen and Tosh’s coffee, takes the mugs and to them. He returns to Jack who is still in the kitchenette dunking his biscotti in his coffee.

“Have you decided?” Jack asks hesitantly

Ianto takes a deep breath, and then shakes his head. “Nope, still thinking, I have a few more hours until the day is over. I will let you know by 6, how does that sound?”

“Fine, yeah, that will be fine.” Jack is at a loss for words, again, so he just smiles at Ianto and goes back to his office.

Jack sent the email to his staff about the paperwork, now Jack has to show he can lead by example, which is not easy, _so back to the paperwork I go_ he thinks.

At 5pm, Jack comes out of his office and sends the girls home. Tosh waves Ianto a goodbye as she packs her laptop in her bags and swiftly walks to the door. Gwen is a little slower; she looks at Jack’s office, then looks at Ianto at his desk. Trying to be nonchalant Gwen walks ever so casually to Jack’s office. Ianto finds it funny because her boots click on the stairs as she goes up them. Ianto decided now is the perfect time for him to retreat to the lower levels of the hub.

Gwen walks into Jack’s office.

Sighing, “Gwen, don’t you ever knock?” Jack has told her on several occasions not to barge in his office (a few months ago it might have meant catching Jack and Ianto in a compromising position).

“Yeah, umm ….so is he staying,” but before Jack can answer she carries on, “Jack I just have to say that I’m really uncomfortable working around him and I am sure the others feel that same way. I think we should have a say if he….before…he is offered to come back and work with us. I mean look what happened to Owen, Ianto is dangerous, and untrustworthy. I know you were pretty angry with me on Saturday, but I am just thinking about us as a team. We have to rely on each other. How can we rely on Ianto? I know it is policy to retcon people who leave Torchwood (Jack starts to bristle, but again Gwen overrides him), but given the circumstances that is not an option, right now. But it also means he does not have to come back to work here. Look, I am just asking you to think about it, as _our leader_ , does Ianto really belong with us on _our team._ ”

Jack takes a deep breath; he knows the Gwen will dog him until the end. Unless she is told under no uncertain circumstances she will continue.

“Ianto has not decided, yet. He is going to give me a decision at 6pm. If Ianto does decide to stay then I will make it a priority to include him in all activities, from answering rift calls to weevil hunting. Need I remind you Gwen, Ianto was here before you. Just because he chooses not to do field work does not mean he is any less important than anyone else. Yes he will have to earn every ones trust, and we will have to earn his.” Jack puts up his hand when Gwen starts to argue.

“Also Gwen,” Jack’s voice took on the do not argue with me on pain of death tone, “do not ever give me an ultimatum again. You will not like the answer. Now go home to Rhys, and that is an order.”

Gwen staring dagger at Jack turns on her heal and slams the door to his office as she leaves. _What does he mean….would he seriously choose Ianto over me? No…he wouldn’t do that….would he? He is just angry because poor tea boy is like some wounded animal that Jack feels compelled to protect, it means nothing. I mean the whole I’m fragile and may break any moment act is pathetic. There is just something about weak and pathetic people that cries out to be ordered about. It’s Ianto fault he should be stronger. Does Jack tell Owen to back off, no……._

Jack hears a knock on the door, Jack smiles, only Ianto would still knock knowing no one was still in the hub. Jack tells him to come in. Ianto comes in with two coffees. He places the coffees on Jack’s desk then pulls open the bottom drawn and reaching in back pulls out a bottle of whisky. He pours two generous pulls into each mug, then puts the bottle away. They pick up their mug and silently toasting tap them together and sip. It is times like this when Jack wishes the other members understood Ianto like he did. Ianto always had a calming affect over Jack, it is one of the many things he appreciated about Ianto. They could spend hours in each other’s company (and had in the past) talking or not talking and enjoying each other’s company. Jack had missed that the long four weeks Ianto was gone.

“Dinner tonight?” Jack found himself so comfortable the invite is already out before he could think about it.

“Lovely, should I make reservations at the Italian place you like so much?”

“No, I do not think they will be that busy on a Monday night.”

They finish their coffee, Ianto gets up and to Jack’s surprise take his coat off the hook and offers it to Jack. Jack slide his arms in and can feel Ianto smooth out the shoulder. Briefly Jack leans into his touch, and Ianto lets his hands rest. Then Ianto steps around Jack to retrieve the mug, Jack smiles knowing it would be too much for the young man to leave them there. They walk by the kitchenette so Ianto can place the mugs in the sink. Then they stop by Ianto’s desk so he can grab his coat. They take the invisible lift and walk out into the night. Jack was sorely tempted to take Ianto’s hand, but resisted. He knew that coffee and little touches were a far cry from having Ianto back in his bed. They walk in silence close to each other shoulders almost touching to the restaurant. Being such a lovely night Jack and Ianto sit outside. And for once Ianto was holding court smiling, telling Jack about the museum exhibits he had seen while on suspension, while jack smiled in encouragement. He saw Ianto’s smile falter and before Jack could turn around.

“Hi Jack….Ianto.” Gwen was standing at their table with a man behind her. “This is my boyfriend Rhys.”

Both Jack and Ianto said hello.

“So, what are you guys up to?” Gwen asks. She really would like to tell Ianto to go back to wherever he came from and stay the hell away from Jack but this wasn’t the time or place, maybe later.

Ianto thinks is it an asinine question and would like to respond with something highly inappropriate, when he decided that he was going to start fucking with Gwen.

“Jack is taking me out to dinner.” Ianto turns and gives Jack his _just wait until we get into the bedroom, have I got a surprise for you_ smile. “I’ve decided to stay at Torchwood, so we are celebrating.” Again that smile appears, as Ianto picks up his wine glass Jack brings his up to toast. Jack return Ianto’s with his, _I promise one night with me with be mind-blowing_ sex smile. He is thrilled Ianto is going to stay, and reminds himself that it does not mean he will be returning to his bed, but at least it will give him an opportunity to try and right some wrongs. Maybe they will not be lovers but at least friends.

“Oh, well in that case, do you mind if we join you?” Gwen is at a loss for words. She looks at Jack. _He is over the fucking moon!_

“Actually we have already ordered,” It was Jack this time. _No, I do not want you here right now Gwen, I am having a lovely time with Ianto and I do not want anything to spoil it, especially you._ The wait staff had impeccable timing was just brining out their appetizers.

“Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow.” _Oh, for fuck sake, now Ianto is giving Jack bedroom eyes._ And indeed Ianto was giving Jack bedroom eyes, knowing it would drive Gwen to distraction. He was having fun, mildly flirting with Jack right in front of Gwen. “Good night.”

“Good evening, nice to have met your Rhy.” Ianto smiles at them both, he then turns his attention back to Jack.

“So, you are staying. Or did you just say that to piss Gwen off?” Jack thinks he can start to see Ianto’s mischievous side from the hub. Where were you all the month at the hub?

“No, I will stay until the end of my contract, and yes I did want to piss Gwen off just a little. I can’t decide if she is jealous because I _was_ your part time shag, or she really does think she is better than me because she has a so called life out of Torchwood, and wants _to be_ your part time shag.” Ianto says this while watching Gwen and Rhy walk away.

Ianto turns to look at Jack, “I heard the lovely speech she gave when we left Jack. Don’t ask how, but I know.” Ianto leans forward and bites his lip his brows furrowing. “I am sure I am going to regret my impulsive behavior just now by deciding to stay. But it is only for a short time, I can survive. Besides who will look out for Tosh, Gwen and Owen can be such prats…most of the time.”

Ianto sits back in his seat and break eye contact reaching for his wine glass again.

Jack is thinking furiously on how to respond. He doesn’t want Ianto to feel pressured to come back. There is too much ill will between them presently, Jack could never say he wants Ianto back because he is _fond_ of him and misses his company, both in and out of his bed.

“Not quite the welcome I had planned for you when you returned. I am sorry Ianto, I….”

“Don’t. We both made some serious mistakes. Let’s just focus getting through the next four month, shall we.” Ianto give him a small smile. Glad that the waiter arrived with their food.

The silence was uncomfortable between them. Ianto pretended that his manicotti needed to be deconstructed in order to eat it, pulling open the shells with his fork, then eating the creamy cheese ricotta inside. Jack barely noticing his stuffed tortellini just speared it with a fork and ate mindlessly while watching Ianto instead. The waiter comes by and Ianto and Jack decide to share a crostata.

“I’m sorry Jack. We were having such a lovely time. I shouldn’t let Gwen bait me like that. What were we talking about before she came up?” Ianto wanted desperately to gain that feeling back he had with Jack, the easy and comfort of being in each other’s company.

“You were telling me about the Night Watch painting from the Rijks in Amsterdam.”

“Oh, yes so I was. Well…..” Ianto went into describing the scene at the museum between the guide and some local tourist. Jack smiled, he also wanted that warm and comfortable feeling then had to return. Jack new he would have to talk to Gwen, and Owen, he owed Ianto that much.

Jack walked Ianto back towards his flat, continuing to tell Jack about Athens and the Parthenon tour he went on, and how he almost died in a head on collision when his taxi played chicken with another. They were both still laughing when they got to his flat’s entry way.

Ianto sighs, “I would like to invite you up for coffee, but I am afraid I am on a short leash these days.”

Jack looked at Ianto puzzled.

“My family has no compunctions about placing me on curfew, which is midnight to 7am. I am to remain in Cardiff. Then there is no company allowed in my flat from midnight to 7am, I believe your name was mentioned especially by Natasha regarding that rule. Oh yeah, they also have bugged and placed cameras to make sure I am behaving, bit ridiculous I mean when I get put on suspension by the family they don’t do things half way. I wouldn’t be at all surprised to find out there has been a tail on me for the next 4 months to make sure I behave. I am told that some of these measures will be lifted after 30 days.”

“Wow, so was it this tough when you were younger and got grounded?” Jack is amused.

“And how!” Ianto laughs, “but you know, where there is a will there is a way. You have to remember Jack when I was growing up my nannies were all former agents of either SHIELD or MI6, the games I played were probably not the usual. Of course I picked up a few things from Clint and Natasha.” Ianto smiles fondly when he mentions his friends.

Jack sees the look and thinks and wants at the end of 4 month for Ianto to look like that when he talks of him.

“Guess I will say good night then, I wouldn’t want to get you into trouble.” Jack leans forward to place a kiss on Ianto’s cheek. Ianto leans and let’s Jack kiss his cheek, he then smiling, whispers into Jack ear that has the com in it.

“Good night Natasha.” Jack leans back and looks at Ianto with a shocked expression on his face. Jack can hear a tinkling laughter in his ear. _How in the hell have they hacked into our coms!_

Ianto turn and enters into the vestibule of his flat. He did not miss the look on Jack’s face. He played a hunch and was right; Natasha and Clint were still around. Pity, he would have to think of something, he did not like his restriction at all.

Ianto returned to work the following day back into the routine that was well established. His and jack’s rapport became even more heightened; Jack flirted even harder with Ianto, Ianto giving pithy and innuendo laden come backs spurned Jack on. There were moments of course, just because Jack and Ianto were getting on like a house on fire. Ianto and Tosh had started spending time together, going for lunch or Tosh finding him in the archives during a coffee break, not everything was back to normal.

“Oi, tea boy, stop about fucking about with Jack and bring me some coffee!” Owen was hung over and cranky as hell; he was watching Ianto bring around the coffee mugs and was impatient. He hated watching Jack overly flirt with Ianto, they were eye fucking each other at every opportunity. He was sure they were shagging again. But what really irked Owen was all the work he was forced to do because Jack has required them, like picking up his rubbish and take away containers and inventorying his med bay; he had more important things to do.

Ianto set the coffee cup down carefully in the med bay and leans close so others cannot hear, “Owen, call me tea boy one more time and not only will I give you instant decafe, but I will break the other side of your jaw as well.” Ianto is not smiling, and his eyes have a dangerous glitter. Owen just glares as he takes his cup, the threat of Ianto breaking his jaw does not faze him, but the threat of instant decafe does.

He brings Tosh’s coffee to her desk setting it in the corner so it does not disturb her.

“What did you say to him?” She whispers quietly not looking at Ianto.

“Instant decafe.” He says out of the side of his mouth as he keeps moving one cup left on his tray.

Ianto makes his way to Jack’s office, he see Gwen inside and knocks on the door, waiting for a reply. Ianto comes in and sets the cup down on Jack’s desk and then quietly retreats, closing the door. He already has a pretty good idea why Gwen is in Jack's office.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tripping through the county side with Cannibals or Ianto showing some mad skills.

 

“Alright kids! Let’s head to the country. We have 17 disappearances in the last two months in Brecon Beacons, time we go and investigate.” Jack looked around them all at the conference table beaming, acting like he just told them Santa Clause was coming early. “we will get things packed up and head out early tomorrow, sound good?”

Owen, Tosh and Gwen looked pretty skeptical but agreed non the less.

“I’ll start packing the necessary electronics to see if it’s alien, although it is pretty far from the rift.” Tosh says to the others.

“I’ll get some medical supplies together, although I am not sure if we will need them.” Owen take a last swallow of his coffee cup and dangles it on a finger, a cue for Ianto to retrieve said empty cup.

“Gwen liaisons with the police in the area and tell them we are coming.” Gwen nods in acknowledgment.

“Ianto, why don’t you get some food preparations together, don’t forget the coffee, we are going to be miles from nowhere, can’t be having caffeine withdrawals.”

“Of course, I will have a few thermoses ready for your departure, along with some easily transported nibbles.” Ianto takes Owens cup and starts collecting the debris of wrappers strewn on the table, assuming the meeting is over.

“Okay then, everyone be ready and meet here at 6am tomorrow, we have a long drive ahead of us. Ianto you and I will start packing the basics now. Tosh does your algorithm still predict that the rift will be quiet.”

“Yes, no change so far.” Tosh and the others look a little confused, their eyes shift to Ianto surreptitiously.

“Good, I would hate to have to break up our country holiday to come back.”

Ianto paused while cleaning up the debris of wrappers and coffee cups and looked at Jack. The others froze in various states of leaving, all focusing their attention on Ianto.

“I’m sorry sir, am I to understand I will be uh…joining the team on this?”

“Yep, you are party of the team Ianto, time we all start working with each other.”

“To the country? Like With cows?

“Something wrong with cows?” Jack looks at Ianto bemused.

“well…t-they’re dangerous….cows are dangerous, they chase you.” Ianto realizes the whole team is staring at him like he has grown a third tentacle.

Gwen laughs, “Ianto, cows are not dangerous.”

“Yes they are! They chase you and….and have red glowing eyes like they are possessed.” Ianto is waving his arms around trying to make the team see sense.

“So what exactly were you on to see these cows with glowing red eyes?” Owen can’t believe what he is hearing. They deal with aliens and Ianto is afraid of cows.

“What….I don’t know, look it doesn’t matter what I was on. Cows are dangerous, okay. They live in the county side. Maybe they are responsible for the disappearances, have you thought about that? Have anyone looked into that, I mean we do have mad cow disease, maybe that makes them I don’t know abduct humans?” Ianto accent has become thicker the more agitated he becomes.

Jack claps him on the back laughing, “don’t worry we won’t let the cows get you, now come everyone home to pack.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Who did you snog last?” Gwen gleefully chants at her teammates. “Mine was…Jack.” They all look at her and Jack. Jack could see the hurt look on Ianto’s face for just a moment then it was gone and the mask replaced.

“Owen,” Tosh looks at the fire, she knew Gwen was playing this game on purpose to hurt Ianto.

“What! When?” Owen looks at her incredulously.

“New year’s eve, wine and mistletoe.”

“Oh Tosh, you need to get out more. I snogged a blonde Swede, don’t remember her name.”

Gwen, Owen, and Jack look at Ianto, the only one who had not replied he is just staring at the fire. “I’m going to get fire wood.” but Jack did not miss the hurt tones of Ianto’s voice. Jack also get up to follow, he knows he has some explaining to do, when Gwen grabs his arm and asks a question, he knows she is doing it on purpose to distract him, and it works. Jack can just discern a retreating figure entering into the thick wooded forest.

“JACK!!!!!!!!!!!”

They are looking horrified at what appears to be a body stripped of organs that Ianto had found. In the distance can be heard…moo.

“Did you hear that?” Ianto asks looking around at the team. Then they hear a roar of an engine and race back to the SUV, which at the present time was running over the tents.

“Who left the fucking keys in the SUV!” Ianto is officially panicked, he swears he can hear more cows in the distance. After much bitching and complaining, Ianto pulls out a GPS and they follow the SUV to what looks like a deserted hamlet. Jack tires to walk next to Ianto so they can talk, but Ianto only calls out coordinates and distance, ignoring all Jack’s advances.

“Okay, Ianto, Tosh, get the SUV. The rest of us will have a look around.” Jack realizes he will have to wait to talk to Ianto until the mission is over.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto wakes up in a cold damp cellar faint light from the moon shines through the window, Tosh is already awake and looking at him. Ianto starts to look around and feels a deep sense for foreboding overcomes him. There are shoes, hundreds of pairs of shoes and bags of clothing scattered all around them, an old empty refrigerator. Tosh is clutching a crowbar with a pointed end. Ianto get up and tries the door, knowing it would be locked.

“Search the room, look for anything that can be used as a weapon.” Ianto looks intently at the lock on the door.

“There isn’t anything but this.” Tosh holds out the crowbar. Ianto takes the crowbar and pries it into the door, then using his body weight starts to pull, grunting. He braces one leg then another until he is almost vertical pulling with all his might on the door.

“FUCK!” Ianto collapses onto the floor panting, as the crowbar clatters to the floor. “Okay Tosh, every door has pressure points, you are the math genus find them.”

Tosh walks over to the door picking up the crowbar. Ianto the curiosity getting the better of him walks over to the refrigerator opens it up. Tosh looks over to see Ianto, eyes bulging and gaping like a fish. Tosh goes over to see what has him so terrified. Ianto sees Tosh and slams the door shut.

“Ianto!”

“No Tosh, just no.”

Ianto stands in front of her. Tosh pushes him aside and opens the door. Inside are disembodies feet and hands wrapped in plastic. Tosh feels all the air escape her lungs….cannibals! She turns to look at Ianto who is in a deep state of panic.

“Okay Tosh, I’m not going to die here in the fucking country with fucking cows. I’m going to go out there and kill every fucking cannibal, then I’m going to go and get the SUV. Then I’m going to drive to Cardiff wait for Jack and shot him in the balls. Now, you are either coming with me, OR….you can wait here with the fucking refrigerator filled with body parts and shoes and take your chances. Choose! Now!

Ianto and Tosh can hear the door open, Ianto grabs the crowbar out of Tosh’s hands, spins around, until he is facing the open door with a women holding a shot gun. Pushes the shot gun up and stabs the women in her gut. It was so fast neither Tosh nor the stabbed women had time to react. The women gurgles, blood is trickling out of her mouth. Ianto shoves the end of the crowbar even deeper and pulls the gun out of her hands. As the women falls to the floor, Ianto is already cracking open the gun then with a curse throws it aside.

“Empty, fuck!” Ianto looks down at the dead women, grabs her arms and pulls her inside. He then removes the bloody crowbar from her stomach and looks at a shocked Tosh.

“Jesus, you killed her! She could have been innocent!”

“Innocent! Are you fucking kidding me! You’re starting to sound like Gwen. What the fuck would an innocent person being doing here.” Ianto can feel the adrenaline pumping though his system and his brain switching from flight to fight.

Ianto grabbed Tosh’s hand and pulled her out into the dark and cold night, closing the door to the cellar. It was too dark to see properly, but they were in some kind of lane, they hugged the building, staying in the shadows. Ianto could feel the blood on his hand clutched around the crowbar become sticky and congeal, while his other hand had a death grip on Tosh’s wrist, pulling her along. They could hear the same animal cry from earlier, Ianto was stating to suspect it was some kind of signal. They paused as they heard a noise, Ianto let go of Tosh’s hand and put his hand to his lips for silence. Tosh’s head darted from right to left trying to pin point where the threat was coming but it was so dark. Then to her horror she could feel hot breath on her left cheek, before she could scream, Ianto’s arm flew across her body knocking her into the wall dazing her, as she slide down Tosh’s looked to her left and saw a man with a crowbar lodged in his throat, gagging and sputtering. Ianto reached down and pulled the crowbar out of the dead man’s throat, then in one swift movement stabbing him once in the heart. He then gently helped Tosh up, looked at her intently before resuming their slow walk and retaking her hand. The moon had made an appearance and bathed everything is light and shadow. At the end of the lane Tosh and Ianto could see they were more old stone buildings, but they did not give a clue as to where they were or where their other team members were or if there were more monsters close by. Ianto thought they might have been in the clear, when he heard that strange animal cry again. _Shit, how many of these fuckers are there, and where the hell are the others. We can’t stay here all bleeding night….shit_.

 _I can’t believe Ianto just killed two people with a crowbar. Where are the others? How in the hell are we going to get out of here…..Jack where are you?”_ Tosh heard the animal cry and looked at Ianto. He nodded to her in acknowledgement. They needed to find somewhere safe and soon but where?

_Worst case we barricade ourselves until morning, and then look for the others….or fuck them. Jack should have never split us up….. Tosh and I are going to get the fuck out of here, I hope they survive…._

Ianto looks around, they look to be on a back lane behind most of the old stone buildings. There are a lot of shadows for monsters to lurk in and going down the center of the lane will leave them wide open for attack. Ianto had just decided to stay in the shadows when the world went black……

Ianto could hear muffled cries when he woke up, he could tell they gave him a good beating while he was unconscious, he could feel his ribs burn and his head was throbbing. His hands were bound in front of him and he was lying on a floor. The stench of dead and decaying meat was horrendous, Ianto started to gag. Men were yelling. Then someone grabbed him by the hair and jerked him to his feet. He was in a large kitchen, where human bodies were being gutted and wrapped in plastic. Ianto did not think he had ever seen a more horrific sight, and he had survived months in Somalia.

“You fucking cunt!” A man was screaming at Ianto. “I am going to fucking bleed you.”

Ianto, acting on instinct, head-butts the man sending the man backwards onto his arse, another man moves in to punch Ianto but Ianto kicks out with his long leg and connects with the man’s crotch and he goes down with a grunt. Ianto furiously rubs his wrists together trying to get some friction to get the ropes off, when another man comes at him with a cleaver. Ianto raises his hands over his head catching the man’s wrists with his hands, the cleaver cuts into the ropes freeing his arms. Ianto twists to the side elbowing the man in the gut wrenching the cleaver out of his hands. As the man starts to go down he rugby tackles Ianto who lands on his stomach, the cleaver skidding across the floor. The man elbows Ianto in the back as he crawls over him for the cleaver. Ianto struggles for breath as sharp pain shoots to all his appendages. Ianto gets on his hands and knees and grabs at the man but he already has reached the clever and is turning towards Ianto swiping with the blade. Ianto throws himself backwards but can feel the stinging on his chest as the blade slices his skin. The man lunges on top of Ianto, Ianto his arms stretched out to their fullest holding the man’s wrist, the cleaver starts to slowly come down. Ianto can hear loud noises and screaming, but his eyes are fixed on the cleaver coming down, his arms growing tired of having to hold up a fully grown man 2 stones heavier than he is. In one last ditch effort Ianto kicks with his right leg sending them off balance, neither letting go of the cleaver. Ianto pushes himself on top and using his leg strength he pushes against the floor, brings the cleaver down, embedding it in the man’s throat in a partial decapitation. Ianto is gasping and panting on top of a now very dead and bleeding corpse, out of his peripheral vision he sees a pair of boots coming towards him.

Reacting on instinct Ianto grabs the cleaver in his left hand, shoves himself off onto his arse and using his legs pushing until his back is pressed against something hard and holds the cleaver in front of him ready to swipe at the next threat. It was Tosh, her hands in front of her in a supplicating manner, there are tears running down her cheeks. She gets down on her knees and slowly crawls towards Ianto. Ianto moves his right arms and tucks her into his chest, his arm tight around her shoulders. He can feel her trembling. They stay like that Tosh curled up next to Ianto. Ianto bleeding and bruised a cleaver in his left hand resting on his thigh and just staring at the bloody corpse a few feet away from him. Then there is Jack and Owen and Gwen staring at them, he can see them talking but no words are reaching his ears. Ianto watches warily as Jack moves slowly closer and holds out a hand to help them up. Ianto, presses himself closer to the wall and shakes his head once. Damn if he would let go of Tosh or the cleaver. Tightening his grip on Tosh Ianto bends his legs and hoists him and Tosh to their feet, abet shakily. Ianto again refuses Jack’s outstretched hand. Once Ianto and Tosh were standing they could see police and other injured men and women against one wall, EMT’s bandaging the wounded. Ianto and Tosh their eyes darting all around slowly edged their way across the room, to the outside.

Seeing the SUV Ianto and Tosh sped up; Ianto opened the boot relief flooding him as he sees his duffel bag. Making sure Tosh was seated he rummages around in his bag pulling out two tee shirts and tucks a dark object in his pant waistband. He gives Tosh one of the clean tee shirts with his back to Tosh Ianto stiffly pulls off his blood soaked shirt. It was then that Owen stepped around the door, surprising Ianto. Ianto pulls out the gun from his waistband and point it at Owen’s head. Ianto knows they are on the same team, but right now he doesn’t trust anyone. Jack sees Owen slowly back up from the SUV his arms over his head cursing at Ianto. Jack rushes over to see what is happening.

Tosh is sitting in the SUV with a clean tee shirt on staring at Ianto who is pointing a gun at Owen. Ianto had reached back and was holding her hand again.

“Just put the gun down Ianto, everything is okay. I need to check you and Tosh over. Fucking Hell mate! We are on the same fucking side!” Owen is getting pissed. What the hell is Ianto playing at? Stark raving mad tea boy is. Jack should have executed him that night in the hub when Ianto almost released a cyberwomen into the world.

“Ianto….Ianto…it’s okay. You can point the gun at me.” Jack slowly moves in front of Owen. Jack can see the dark bruises and the gash across Ianto’s chest (he could also see the other older scars), but his face was impassive the gun steady. “It’s all over, I’m going to take you and Tosh home, but Owen needs to check you both out before we can go, you can point the gun at me the entire time, but please let Owen look you over.” Jack did not see Ianto fighting for his life in the kitchen (he was too busy shooting the other bastards), but the police told him about finding the other two bodies, one in the lane the other in a cellar, both were stabbed and Jack can’t help but notice all the blood on Ianto’s hands and arms.

Tosh was in her own private hell and could only watch the scene unfold. She wanted to tell Ianto that it was okay, that they were safe, but she couldn’t find the words. So she just watched as her protector kept them both safe and tucked into the SUV, wrapping her arm around her knees, the other outstretched in Ianto’s grasp.

Ianto took a shallow breath. _It’s Jack, it’s going to be okay. Sure just a short time ago he almost killed you, so…just lower the gun…….Or you can shot them both, jump in the SUV and get the fuck out of here…._

Jack watches Ianto, he can see his finger on the trigger slightly flexing, his face is a mask and unreadable. _I know it is asking a lot of you Ianto, but don’t pull the trigger….._

Minutes ticked by, at one point a police constable came over to see what was going on. Startled by the sight he went and got his commanding officer. The next thing Jack knew was that the SUV was surrounded by police, their guns drawn on Ianto. Ianto did not even blink or flinch at the audience demanding he lower his gun.

“Look, just back off, I have this under control. Captain call your men off, get them out of my sight!” Jack was getting annoyed mostly with the police. _Damn it Ianto, I’m trying to help you._ “Ianto, please…..put down the gun. No one is going to hurt you or Tosh, I promise.”

_You have been in this situation before, remember Somalia, remember how that turned out….Just shoot them and get the hell out of there! Do it NOW…..SHOOT!”_

Ianto exhaled and lowered the gun, finger still on the trigger. Jack moved forward and tried to take the gun out of Ianto’s hand, but Ianto would not let go, so instead Jack pulled him into an awkward hug as Ianto would not let go of Tosh either, murmuring into his ear that he was safe and that everything would be okay. Ianto stood stock still and tense, he would not melt into Jack’s embrace, everything was not okay. Jack kept his arms around Ianto gently rubbing his spine as Owen moved around them to check on Tosh.

“Ianto, I need you to let go of Tosh’s hand, Jack?” Owen was having some difficulty examining Tosh. Tosh gave Ianto’s hand a squeeze then pulled her hand back, Ianto released it, letting his arm fall to his side.

Owen talked to her quietly as he felt her ribs and checked for signs of concussion. He turned and nodded to Jack. Jack was quietly convincing Ianto to let Owen look him over, hoping for once the snarky medic would keep his comment to himself. Pretty sure Ianto’s nerves were frayed and one wrong word he would snap….the doctor’s neck.

Owen would rather punch Ianto rather than examine him after the 15 minute standoff, but saw the look in Jack’s eyes and quietly made his way towards the two.

“I’m just going to give you a special dose of antibiotics, because fuck knows what the hell kind of bacteria that place has.” Owen quickly jabbed the needle into Ianto arm and pulled it out before he finished the sentence. He did not want to give Ianto time to react. He slowly started probing Ianto bruised side.

“This would be easier Jack if you let Ianto go so I could go this properly.”

Ianto immediately stepped out of Jack’s embrace, but kept his eyes on Jack, his face unreadable.

Owen moved around Ianto poking and prodding, gently checking out the cut on Ianto’s chest.

“Broken rib, bruising, the cut is not deep enough for stitches, but it will need to be bandaged. You should probably get an x-ray to make sure there is no internal bleeding, that bruising looks intramuscular. Ianto I need you to focus on me.” Owen shines a light back and forth in Ianto’s eyes. “Slight concussion, Jack he should go to the A&E, do not take him home.” And with that the medic leaves them to go and check on Gwen’s progress. Ianto back up to the SUV and sits on the bumper pulling Tosh into another embrace, switching his gun into his other hand, just in case.

“Okay kids, you heard him, let’s all get into the SUV and go…” Before Jack could finish his sentence a patrolman came up and whispered into his ear. Sighing Jack looked at Tosh and Ianto, “I’ll be right back.”

Tosh and Ianto just sat in the back of the SUV waiting for Jack when two patrolmen came up and looked at Ianto.

“Sir, I’m going to need you to come with us down to the station to answer some questions.”

Ianto set his gun down and stood up, mistaking his movements as threatening; one of the patrol officers pulled out his baton and nailed Ianto in the knee causing the young man to stumble. Then he roughly grabbed Ianto’s arms, twisted them behind his back ignoring Ianto’s injuries and placed handcuff around his wrists. Ianto never said a word during the entire encounter. Then they dragged a limping Ianto away into a patrol car and sped off into the night light and sirens blaring.

Tosh, fighting off her panic attack staggered out of the SUV and started to run into the mass of patrolmen and scene of crime operatives, looking for Jack.

“JACK!!! JACK!!!!” Tosh was screaming at the top of her lungs turning around and around in a circle. Several people stopped and looked at the stricken women, wondering if they should approach or try to find an EMT.

Then Tosh felt a hand grip her shoulders and turning she started to fight, hammering her fist into a broad chest.

“Tosh….Tosh…calm down…It’s me Jack.”

Tosh blew the hair out of her face and looked at Jack. “They took him…they took Ianto!”

“Who did, when?”

“The police, they attacked him and just took him.”

Jack swore loudly, he told the police captain he would take Ianto in after he had medical treatment and some much needed rest.

“Okay, it’s okay Tosh. We will go and pick Ianto up at the station.” Jack kept his arm around her as he when went to talk to the duty captain.

“I thought we had agreed that I would bring Ianto in for questioning _after_ he had medical treatment.”

“That was before we found the bodies and two witnesses saying he killed them.” The captain was furious Torchwood was on his turf and had uncovered this horrifying event.

“Witnesses? Your witnesses are cannibals! It was self-defense and you know it!” _You narrowed mind fucking bigot!_ Jack new he had to keep his temper in check, in case they took it out on Ianto.

“Look, where did you take Ianto.”

The captain grudgingly gave Jack the information he wanted. Jack and Tosh headed for the SUV, although tired and strung out from the evenings events Tosh could not close her eyes or even try to sleep on the long drive back.

Jack, his mouth set in a grim line floored the SUV, spewing dirt and gravel as he flew down the county road.

“What about Owen and Gwen?” Tosh just realized the other team members were missing, she thought she should care more about not noticing, but then remembered said teammates frequently forgot about her and Ianto.

“Owen went with Gwen in an ambulance.” Jack put his foot down urging the SUV faster, watery dawn lighting up the sky. They drove in silence, Jack slowed down once they hit town.

“Tosh do you want anything, food, coffee. I’m not sure how long it will take for me to get Ianto.”

Tosh shook her head, what she wanted was to be in her own flat in her own bed, putting this nightmare behind her. Arriving at the police station, Jack jumped out of the SUV and strode into the station.

“What do you mean he is gone? Where the hell to?” Jack could not believe what he was hearing!

“Well _sir_ (Jack noted the sarcasm coming from the desk sergeant). We started to process him, then the commander called and said we were to release him immediately. He just walked out the door and got into a waiting taxi.” _Bloody Torchwood, thinks they are better than the police, shiters all of’em._

Jack goes back to the SUV, he can see Tosh’s pale face peering out of the window at him. He gets in the SUV and turns to Tosh when his phone rings.

“Captain Harkness, do not concern yourself with Agent Jones, he is being looked after.” Then the call goes dead before Jack can ask any questions. Tosh looks at him and he repeats what the female voice told him. They began the drive back to Cardiff in silence, both wondering if they were going to see Ianto again.

Tosh managers to doze on the way to Cardiff, it is only when they are pulling up to her flat that Jack gently reaches over to touch her arm to wake her up. Even though Tosh says she is fine, Jack walks her into her flat. He makes her tea while she goes and showers and puts on fresh clothes. Jack is sitting on her couch just staring into space. She comes and sits down next to him taking the tea he offers.

“They were going to eat us…….” Was the only thing she could say. “Ianto……he fought them. I thought that man was going to kill him.”

Jack just looks at her and nods and puts his arm around Tosh. He saw the bodies, the one in the cellar and the other in the lane, both hitting vital organs, the work of a professional. Jack had to admit seeing the last man who was partially decapitated turned Jack’s stomach, but then it could have so easily been Ianto in his place. Yes, Ianto was certainly a man of mystery and many hidden talents.

Jack let Tosh talk, knowing it would do his brilliant tech good to get it out of her system.

“I was afraid that you wouldn’t come, Jack. That it would be too late.” Tosh is getting drowsy, her eyelids are drooping. Jack takes the tea and scoops Tosh up into his arms and walks into her bedroom. Once there he gently sets her down on the bed and pulls a duvet over her, kisses her forehead and tell her to take the weekend off. Then Jack leaves her flat, locking the door behind him.

Jack calls Owen on his way to Ianto’s flat. Owen had left the hospital once Gwen’s boyfriend Rhy had come to pick her up.

“I’m just on my way to check on Ianto, get some sleep.”

“I thought I told you to take him to A&E, damn it Jack he needs medical attention!”

“You know for a moment there it sounded like you care about Ianto.” Jack teased the surly medic.

“I don’t! But my name is on his chart, so I don’t want any screw ups. Why did you not take him?”

“The backwater police captain ordered his men to take Ianto in for questioning. But when I got to the station he had already been released and disappeared. I just took Tosh home and stayed with her until she fell asleep.”

“Why did they want Ianto for questioning, couldn’t he just give a statement like the rest of us.”

“Ianto killed 3 of those cannibals in self-defense, while escaping with Tosh. I guess the captain though he would stick it to Torchwood, but it looks like higher power prevailed. I’m here, take the weekend off, I’ll call you if I need you.”

Before Owen could ask any more questions Jack hung up his phone and walked to the door of Ianto’s flat. Jack debated between letting himself in (he still had the spare keys) or knocking. He decided to knock first, just in case.

A women, with short brown hair and heart shaped faced answered, and before Jack could say anything.

“Ianto is asleep. We will be here all weekend guarding him to make sure he gets some much needed rest. Please do not come here again Captain Harkness, my orders are, if you return that we are to move Ianto to a secure location. I understand the doctor thinks he will be able to return to work in a few days. Please do not call either.”

She then shuts the door in his face. Jack is about ready to knock again when his phone buzzes signaling he has a text. Jack looks at his phone and sees an unknown number.

IM OK IJ

Jack looks at the door and debates about trying to see Ianto but then taking the agent threat to heart, heads for the SUV.

The rift proves to be quite as Tosh’s program predicted, it was a very long and quiet weekend for Jack.

 

_TBC_

 


	4. The weekend

\-----the Weekend------

Ianto woke early that Saturday morning, in truth he had only slept for two or three hours, every time he closed his eyes he can still see the decapitated corpses under his body, sometimes they are members of torchwood, sometimes they are members of his family. Amanda and Max have been instructed to stay with him for the entire weekend, and he is to remain in the flat, they will take care of him, make sure he takes his pain medication and eats. Ianto asks Amanda about Jack’s visit yesterday, but is informed that Jack is _persona no gratis_ at the moment, orders from above.It is the first time Ianto has met Amanda and Max, they seem friendly enough if a bit guarded. Ianto wants soothing company, he knows it is early but takes the chance anyway.

Ring----ring----ring----

“hello,” a sleepy voices answers.

“Hi Tosh, how are you?” Ianto feels bad for calling so early but he could not wait.

“Ianto! Are you okay, what happened at the police station. Jack and I came after you and you were already gone by the time we had arrived.” Tosh was wide awake now. She had gone to bed and worried, only sleeping because Jack had probably put a sedative in her tea she realizes.

“come over and I will tell you everything. Amanda…”

“Amanda?” Tosh quires

“Amanda, will pick you up. Bring an overnight bag with you.” Ianto is relieved that Tosh does not question the need for an overnight bag.

“Okay, tell her to be here in 30 minutes, see you soon.” Tosh closes her mobile and pack a small bag with the basics, sleeping attire and some comfortable clothes.

Soon Tosh hears a knock on her door.

“Ms. Sato, Mr. Jones has sent me to fetch you.” Tosh opens the door to see a young and pretty girl with a heart shaped face and freckles with curly brown hair. Amanda smiles and takes Tosh’s bag motioning her towards the car. They drive in silence, Ianto’s flat is only a few minutes’ drive.

Tosh gasps when Ianto opens the door wearing a short sleeve tee shirt, she had not meant too, but there is vivid bruising in shades of purple and blue on the side of his forehead. Her eyes glance downwards and see more bruising on his bare arms. She wonders how the rest of his body looks. She saw the cannibals beat him while he was unconscious, it gave her nightmares, not just about the bodies but the viciousness of the attack to an unconscious and defenseless person.

Ianto smiles and pulls her into a one arm hug, murmuring into her hair that he is glad she came. Ianto pulls Tosh into his flat by her hand and leads her into the living room where they sit down on each side of the coffee table on the floor. Ianto has a variety of brightly colored paper scattered about. Amanda follows behind them and takes Tosh’s bag into Ianto’s bedroom then retreats to the second bedroom cum office, leaving the door open. Amanda and Max have been instructed to stay with Ianto but not to interfere unless they were needed. To Amanda it was an easy assignment. So far Ianto had proven to be docile, and not making any demands. To Max it was boring and ludicrous that they were assigned to babysit a ‘former’ agent, even if he was the son of the director. Max would look back and realize it was a mistake to underestimate Ianto even in his injured state.

Tosh picks up the papers in her hands, it is brightly colored with patterns on it.

“Origami?” Tosh looks at Ianto.

“I need to keep my hands busy, it….sooths me, keeps me from thinking.” Ianto starts to fold the paper, Tosh watches and mimic the actions. Ianto smiles and they conclude the folding with a crane. They both make another crane each, Tosh choosing blue paper, Ianto choosing red and smaller. Soon there are over thirty cranes of different sizes and colors littering the table.

“Okay, now for something a little bit harder.” Ianto smiles at Tosh. Tosh nods and watches Ianto hands again, mimicking the folds. This time it is an owl. Tosh, signs as her owl is a bit distorted. Soon she just watches Ianto. He is so focused and concentrating he does not notice that Tosh has stopped following him. He makes a hummingbird, then a grasshopper, and a frog, which he presses down on to make jump across the table. They both chuckle to themselves.

“Feeling better?” Tosh looks at Ianto.

“Yeah, a bit. How about you?” Ianto looks at Tosh and holds her eyes.

“Jack drove me to my flat afterwards and stayed until I went to sleep.” Ianto just nodded. Glad someone was looking after her. He was pretty sure Owen and Gwen had ended up together.

Ianto looked down at the table where he was mindlessly folding another piece of paper into a pteranodon.

Tosh laughing, “Is that Myfanwy?”

“Yeah, I think I will give this one to Jack.” Ianto starts to collect all the animals and unfolded paper and put it back into a box lying under the table.

“Coffee? What do you want for Lunch by the way?” Ianto gets up and offers his hand to Tosh. He pulls Tosh to her feet and they both walk towards the kitchen.

“Yes, coffee sounds grand. What are you thinking?” Tosh pulls out a bar stool and sits down watching Ianto go through the familiar motions. The ringing of Tosh’s mobile phone surprises them both.

“Hello Jack.” Tosh notice’s Ianto slightly tense at the name. Ianto leaves a mug of coffee on the counter and quietly slips out of the kitchen and goes down the hallway, leaving Tosh some privacy for the phone call.

“Yes, I’m doing fine. No that is not necessary really…..actually, I’m at Ianto’s. Yeah, he seems okay. No….I don’t think that is such a good idea….he has……handlers here actually. Yeah, I will see you Monday. No really, I’m fine. And Jack…..thank you for calling.” Tosh closes her mobile phone.

“You can come out now!” Tosh raises her voice in the direction of the hallway.

Ianto pads out from his bedroom a laptop under his arm and puts it on the coffee table then joins Tosh in the kitchen.

“So we were talking about lunch, what do you fancy?” Ianto looks at Tosh.

“Jack says hello and asks how you are feeling. He wanted to come over but I thought…what with the handlers.” Tosh lets the sentence go.

“Yeah, probably for the best, right now.” Ianto replies quietly. It still hurts talking about Jack, to anyone let alone Tosh. He is pretty sure Tosh is aware of what used to be between them, what with the CCTV he is pretty sure was not always diligently erased like Jack said he would.

“Thai.” Tosh says.

“Tie, what?” Ianto looks confused.

“Thai for lunch.” Tosh smiles at the joke.

“Oh, ha, right. I’ll get Amanda or Max he has not been out of the flat since yesterday to go and pick some up, what do you fancy?”

“red curry with tofu, and maybe some fresh spring rolls.”

“I think I will have the same.” Ianto gets up and goes down the hall to the office. Tosh can hear murmuring and soon a thirty-something man with short sandy blonde hair comes stomping down the hallway, grabs his coat and leaves.

“Max is not thrilled with his assignment, of course neither am I.” Ianto just looks at the door. They both move back into the living room and settle down on the settee both tucking their legs under them holding their coffee mugs.

“So…..what happened at the police station?” Tosh takes a sip of her coffee, the liquid acts like a balm to her nervousness.

“Well, they started to process me. All agents of _Her Majesty,_ are given names and codes to use for just such….. incidents. My code triggers my handler to phone the director to MI6. The director calls the commander of the precinct I am held in and so on down the chain of command, by the time it gets to a P.C, heads have already started to roll and high ups are anxious about their jobs and pensions. Directors do not take kindly to their agents getting taken in for processing. Granted I could have said something at Beacons, but I doubt if it would have had any effect. Where was I…oh yeah. So before he had finished filling out his form his phone rang and the next thing I know the P.C is glaring at me telling me I can go as he unhooks the handcuffs. His phone rings again and he passes it to me, my handler tell me that outside is a taxi waiting to take me back to the flat where I will receive medical care and instructions.

So sure enough there was a taxi, not your ordinary one mind you. An _agent_ taxi, they are a little faster and bullet proof with a drives destined to compete in the Indy 500. By the time I was home, Elizabeth.”

Tosh’s eyebrows rose at this name.

“Elizabeth my physician was already in my flat. I was examined and given medication and instructions that I was confined to my flat for the next few days, Amanda and Max were assigned for my comfort and to make sure I remained in my flat. Elizabeth will return Monday morning to see if I am fit to return to work. And here I am.” Ianto smiles. “I didn’t like the thought of you being on your own, I was worried about you. I was going to call last night, but the pain medication put me out, I didn’t wake up until 3 am, which I thought might be a little early to call, so I waited. Want to watch a movie?”

Tosh was ingesting this all and thinking that codes and numbers might be a good idea for Torchwood employees if they get in similar situations. “What, oh yes, a movie sounds fine.”

Just then the door opens and Max comes in carrying bags of take away. Tosh and Ianto get up and move into the kitchen Tosh taking the bar stool she had sat on earlier, while Ianto plated the food and sat opposite her. They ate in a comfortable silence. Tosh noticed that Max had taken a bag of take away into the other room, she looks at Ianto with a raised eyebrow.

Using a stage whisper Ianto, “He is not really happy to be on this assignment, can’t say I blame him.”

Tosh nods and they continue to eat. After they finished their food Ianto takes the plates rinses them off and leaves them in the sink. Ianto grabs a bottle of prescription pills, shakes one out and swallow with a glass of water. He looks at Tosh and offers but Tosh rolling her eyes at him declines.

“So movie, I was thinking something light hearted and completely mindless, how do you feel about the Muppets or The Incredibles?” Ianto is padding back into the living room. Tosh follows behind him. Ianto goes to his laptop and is booting it up. Tosh is looking at the red cuddle chair, and Ianto notices. Ianto pads down the hallway and comes back with pillows and a quilt. He throws the pillows onto the cuddle chair and motions to Tosh to sit. He turns on The Incredibles on the laptop and moves the ottoman closer to the cuddle chair.

“Can’t resist the cuddle chair can you.” Ianto wiggles his eyebrows at Tosh who cautiously sit down not exactly sure about the shape of the chair. Ianto sighs, crawls behind Tosh and pulls her into him so they are spooning in the chair, their legs resting on the ottoman; he throws the quilt over them.

“This is why it is called a cuddle chair, cozy isn’t it.” Ianto snuggles down even further, he knows that soon the medication will take effect and he will be asleep. He hopes Tosh’s presence will keep him from having nightmares. Tosh finds the chair is indeed comfortable, just like Ianto. Tosh also notices Ianto is already asleep the movie only 5 minutes into it. Tosh feels her eyes grow heavy and soon she to is asleep.

Jack, after his phone call with Tosh, pulls up the CCTV camera outside Ianto’s flat. He stares for a while lost in thought, wishing he could go over there. Jack was not surprised Tosh was with him, they seemed to have become closes after the Cyberwomen suspension . Jack while never actually admitting it, was a little jealous that Ianto would prefer her company over his. Jack’s wants to be Ianto’s fixation again, worshiped like before, so cute when Ianto would stammer and blush and flee his presence, only to return a short time later to Jack and his bed. Scrolling thought various CCTV cameras in the area, Jack could actually see into the living room, not well but shadows. He supposes he should be happy they are looking out for each other, but in his gut he wishes he was with them. Jack knew about Gwen and Owen, rolling his eyes at the mess it would turn out to be when the inevitable would happen, Owen would get bored or tired and that would be it. Jack is still fond of Gwen despite everything she has said and done, she challenges him like no other, but it does get trying to work with her. Jack considered retconing her again but knew she would probably break that as well.

So Jack sat and watched from afar his two shy, quiet employees finding comfort together, looking towards Monday when he would see Ianto again. Jack must have dozed at one point because when he woke up something had changed at Ianto flat. Jack smiled when he saw a 4A size piece of paper taped to the window saying ‘Good Night Jack’ in Ianto’s handwriting. Jack smiled and decided to go and visit Cardiff from the roof tops.

Ianto woke up hours later still curled around Tosh, and hungry. He only had a few bite of his lunch earlier, and was now ravenous. Trying not to wake Tosh Ianto shifts to get up.  


“What are you doing?” A sleepy Tosh asks.

“Hungry, I’m going to heat up some of the Thai, want some?” Ianto had climbed over the side and was heading towards the kitchen.

“Yeah, sounds good. What time is it?”

“Dunno…..mmmm…..wow, it’s 1am. How long do you think we were asleep for?” Ianto was hoping it was later, he was pretty sure he would not be sleeping for the rest of the night.

“Several hours, you were out of before the movie even started.” Tosh grins.

“yes, I’m on some serious pain medication, I’ve never slept so well for so long.” It makes Ianto nervous. He has known plenty of agents who have become addicted to pain medication and sleep aids. Ianto also knows himself well enough that he could easily fall down that slope and start relying on pills. _No more tonight, I’ll just have 1 a day or maybe settle for aspirin or something._

Ianto sets the plates of warmed up Thai and the two eat in silence. Ianto watches Tosh covertly and tries not to smile.

“Thank you for coming over Tosh, I promise not to keep you prisoner if you want to go back to your flat.”

“What, oh, no, I was just thinking of my program and wishing I had brought my laptop.” Tosh knows Ianto would not have been offended by the truth.

“no problem, let’s go and get it. I’m not going to get anymore sleep tonight anyway.” Ianto has taken their plates rinsed them off and both of them start towards the door.

“Ahem, going somewhere?” It was the handsome Max , coming out of the office.

Sighing, “Yes, to Tosh’s to get her laptop, want to come along? We promise to come right back.” Ianto tries not to become annoyed. He is so tired of being under house arrest.

Max just moves towards them and start to put on his shoes. They all leave the flat and walk towards Tosh’s flat. For once it was not raining. Ianto briefly looks up wondering if Jack was on the rooftops tonight.

They retrieve Tosh’s laptop and head back to Ianto’s flat where Tosh spends several hours clicking away on her program and Ianto mostly reads. The early dawn peeks into Ianto flat finding the two friends once again asleep on the cuddle chair.

 


	5. In Between Days

Chapter 5 In between days

The following night

Ianto wakes up sweating his heart is pounding, _another nightmare at least they are becoming less frequent, I can’t even remember what this one was about._

Ianto gets up and dresses in a pair of jeans and tee shirt, he then walks quietly into the living room. Max is sleeping on the couch, which means Amanda is sleeping in the office. _Can’t wait until they leave. I thought they would be gone last week after the damn county shite, not staying the whole bloody four months with me._ Ianto was less than please when the MI6 director (mum) told him that Max and Amanda would be staying _indefinitely._

Ianto crept to his front door, grabbing his shoes and quietly exits into the hallway. He puts on his shoes before going outside. Ianto knows only one person who will be up at this time of night and decides he needs company.

Jack is woken from his light sleep by the cog door alarm. He gets up, pulling on his trousers and slipping on his tee shirt climbs the ladder to see who is visiting at 1am. Jack is not surprised to see Ianto in the kitchenette , but delighted at smelling coffee. Jack quietly walks down the step toward Ianto.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Jack crosses his arms and legs and leans against the doorframe.

“Ha, I bet you say that to all the young hot guys breaking into your home.” Ianto gives him a sly smile, surprised when Jack does not respond to the opening he has left.

Jack looks at Ianto. He does not even need to ask how his night was going if he was here at the hub. Ianto has been having nightmares for years, or at least in the last 18 months that Jack has known him, and it was pretty standard that when he woke up after a bad one to make coffee and stay up the rest of the night. Ianto passes him a coffee mug and then both head towards Jack’s office.

“So the Bobbsey twins let you out after curfew?” Jack can’t help but watch Ianto’s arse as he walks in front of him. They have been flirting a lot, there have even been lingering touches and just yesterday in the archives Jack was in Ianto’s personal space and he didn’t rabbit away.

“Not exactly, I will head back in a few hours, just needed to get out and about, you know clear my head and have a cup of coffee.” Ianto sits down on the couch in Jack’s office, Jack pulls up his chair facing Ianto.

“Want to talk about it?” Jack asks quietly.

“Nope,” Ianto reply is flat as he takes a sip of coffee and leans back.

Jack leans back in his chair and they just sit there quietly, enjoying each other company, totally at easy with each other. Ianto stretches his legs out and lets them nudge against Jack’s crossed ankles, Jack takes the hint and stretches his legs out so they are connected and bracing each other. Ianto leans his head back and closes his eyes. Truthfully he has missed his time with Jack in and out of the sack. He tries not to think of the hurt it has caused but to just enjoy this moment right now. Jack finds Ianto so restful he has missed him a lot, Jack has even started to feel guilty for his past indiscretions, something that is new to him.

As Jack leans back he remembers the first time with Ianto, the excitement and enthusiasm mixed with shyness. Ianto his eyes bright with excitement sitting on Jack bed, naked except with his shirt on telling Jack he was shy, trying to undo Jack’s trousers, while Jack patiently explained about lube and the use of safe words, Ianto not paying much attention except to try and get his lips around Jack’s cock. Jack had made Ianto establish boundaries of what he was willing to do and not (Ianto’s only concession was Jack could not remove his shirt or put his hand on his chest or back and he wanted the darkness. Jack should have questioned him right then and then but Ianto won the battle of getting Jack distracted with a blow job. Of course Jack would not find out until weeks later what he was shy about. Eventually Ianto got over his shyness with Jack and let him be completely undressed and allowed soft lighting, provided Jack promised to ignore the scars.

Ianto takes another sip of his coffee and starts talking to the ceiling.

“I was in Somalia a few years ago, with my partner posing as weapons dealers. We were there to get information on the whereabouts of a warlord, capture, kill that sort of thing. I don’t remember what the cock up was but next thing I know is my partner was…..decapitated.”

Jack sees Ianto imperceptibly shutter, his eyes still closed his head still back.

“They tortured me, cut me with their machetes and knives, whipped me with reeds and pieces of wood. I spent 3 weeks tied up, beaten and bled. One night a kid comes into my hut and cuts my bindings. I crawled out on my hand and knees into the jungle. I was so week from hunger I didn’t think I would make it. I ate grass and drank from small pools of water when I could find it. I traveled in the jungle for days no idea where I was. I don’t even know how long I traveled but I found myself close to a refugee camp. I would hide close by thinking I could steal some medicine, food, water, and maybe contact my handler. I think I passed out because when I came to…I met the face of angel, Lisa Hallett. She was coordinating the refugee camps at the time. She snuck me into the camp at night and brought me food and water. We couldn’t risk alerting the medical staff so she bandaged me up and gave me a dose of penicillin. At that time refugee camps were still raided so we had to be careful. Lisa risked her life every day for me. She was brave and faced down men who would come into the camps, and so compassionate, soothing sick and dying children. She was able to get a hold of one of the old cell phones and we tried to call my handler but to no avail. So instead we called the closest embassy. It was several miles away and the raids were getting more frequent. People were disappearing, women and children killed and raped. Lisa and I decided to risk it so we set off in the middle of the night across the dry plains and savannah. We traveled for days, until we reached another town and were able to bribe transport to Addis Ababa. I finally got medical treatment and they flew us back to the UK. I was still in hospital a few weeks later when Lisa came to visit me, she had gotten a job at the Torchwood institute. She visited me every day after that, telling me about her job. When I got out of hospital I….(Ianto pauses, and smiles)….forged my debriefing documents and requested to be assigned to Torchwood. MI6 had Torchwood under investigation for the last few months, so it wasn’t hard getting the assignment. Lisa and I worked together in the archives, she doing her job and me looking for information about Hartman’s activities…..you know the rest.” Ianto sits quietly letting the ghosts rest and feeling peaceful. “I wish you had known Lisa, not as the Cyberwomen hidden in the hub, but as the brave, warm and caring person as I knew and loved her.”

Jack stays quiet astounded at Ianto’s will to survive. Lesser men would have given up. Jack wonders how he would have handled it had he been mortal. _It explains why Ianto held on to Lisa for so long._

Time goes by, Jack thinks they might have both dozed off for a bit. Ianto gets up and stretches and takes Jack’s mug and heads down to the kitchenette where he washes the mugs and leaves them on the counter to dry. Jack follows him down not wanting to break the silence, but knowing Ianto is going to leave.

Ianto looks at Jack, “have a good night Jack, I’ll see you in a few hours.” And with that Ianto walks to the cog door and leaves.

Ianto comes into work the next day lilac circles under his eyes are the only telling sign of the night not passed. He greets Jack and goes to make coffee, telling jack that they should get together and work on the annual budget as it will be due soon. Jack watches Ianto turns towards him and start to unbutton his shirt. Jack smiles and likes where this is going. Ianto shirt lands with a whisper on the floor as he starts to unbutton his pants, Jack can see the trail of hair and realizes Ianto has nothing else on underneath his trousers. Jack’s own trousers are tight.

“So how ‘bout it Jack…..Jack……JACK!”

Jack shakes himself, Ianto was still standing by the coffee machine fully dressed looking at Jack with a confused expression on his face.

“Have you been listening to….” Ianto trails off when he notices the bulge in Jack’s trousers.

Ianto grins, “"I never knew you felt so strongly about budget reports." Ianto is clearly looking at Jack's erection. "You might want to do something about that before the others come in, they might get the wrong idea."  


"How about we go up to my office and you can whisper sweet budget report nothings in my ear. " Jack proposes.  
  
"I promised Tasha I would keep all my bits to myself. I'm on a special sort of probation. Sorry Jack you will just have to get it out of your system without me."

"Not hardly" Jack give Ianto a wicked grin.

Ianto walks past Jack purposely letting his thigh rub against Jack’s erection as he leaves a smile on his lips, a little sadness in his heart. _Same old Jack, wish I was something more than just a shag._

The day is quiet, Ianto spend most of it in the tourist office which was doing quite a bit of business that Ianto had left the door open to catch the rare sunny, but not warm weather they were having. The day passed uneventful. That night Jack was hoping Ianto would come by again. Maybe make it a habit. It was so nice to spend time with him, talking, just not being lonely as Jack usually felt during the long nights. 1 am came and went, so did 2 and so on. Jack sighed and finally went down to his bunk when he realized Ianto was not coming over this night.

The next morning Ianto did not mention his visit the previous night and neither did Jack, wondering if Ianto was regretting telling him something so personal. But Ianto did not act any differently towards Jack, except he did not let Jack corner him in the archives. _Not a good sign,_ Jack thinks, not even a little kiss. Jack tries not to pout.

 _Jack’s pouting, I wonder if Ianto has told him yet._ Tosh watches Jack as he come back up from the archives. _Probably not, I am sure Jack would be a lot more vocal if he had._

 _Seriously Jack! I’m right here, why do you need tea boy. We would be so perfect together._ Gwen decides to go and see Jack in his office. As usual she just walks in without knocking.

Jack sighs, “Gwen, could you please knock before you come into my office.” Jack is frustrated with the lack of progress regarding him and Ianto, time was running out. And Gwen barging in disrupting his thoughts on Ianto was making him cranky.

“Uh, look Jack I just wanted to see how you were doing, that’s all. You seemed down, and I thought I could cheer you up. Maybe take you out somewhere; we could go for dinner tonight, after the others have gone home.” Gwen does not use the term date, but it gets Jack thinking.

Jack smiles at Gwen. _I would kiss you if I didn’t think you would get the wrong idea._ “Really Gwen I’m fine. In fact since you offered, I will take the night off while you watch the rift. Call me if anything big comes up.” And with that Jack gets up and leaves his office. Gwen watches him go her mouth agape.

Jack heads back down to the archives. Ianto hears him coming and tries not to sigh. Ianto knows he should not have come to the hub the previous night, nor should he have talked to Jack about Somalia or Lisa. He told himself he would remain detached when he returned to Torchwood and not get involved with Jack again. But saying you would do something while in another country on suspension is so much different than seeing your temptation every day at work.

“Ianto,” Jack remains at a respectful distance smiling, rocking back and forth on his heels of his feet, hands behind his back. Ianto just looks at him suspiciously.

“Gwen has volunteered to watch the rift tonight. There is the Thin Man double feature playing at the Electro, what do you say we go on a date, get dinner and see a movie.”

“Wait, you asking me out on a date?” Ianto looks at Jack with furrowed brows.

“Yep, interested?” Jack raises an eyebrow and grins.

Ianto is trying to figure out just what Jack is up to. “you and me, on a date. Movies and dinner?”

“Yep, you, me dinner and a movie, I’ll pick you up at your flat.” Jack is positively giddy now. He has not been on a date for well…..a real date since the late 70’s when he was courting Lucia. He hoped the old norms were still acceptable in this era.

Ianto cocks his head to the side thinking. “Okay, I get off at 6, you can pick me up at 7…unless you think the boss will let me off earlier?” Ianto slides a smile onto his face.

“I’m sure your boss is an understanding type of guy, knowing you had a date would let you off at 5.”

“And is _my boss_ , still picking me p at 7?”

“Nope, I will be picking you up at 6.” Jack grins and then leaves before Ianto has a chance to change his mind. _A date with Ianto, cool._

Jack let’s everyone off at 5, Gwen will return at 6 to watch the rift. Nothing is expected, so it should be an easy night. Jack almost tells her that he will be back later that night, but refrains in case the date goes really well.

\-----6 pm----Ianto’s flat

Ianto opens the door to a smiling Jack holding a big bouquet of brightly colored flowers containing sunflowers; lilies, roses and irises in one hand and an expensive red heart shaped box with Alexeeva & Jones chocolates in the other. Ianto can’t help but smile back, secretly thrilled to be courted by Jack, even if it is just for the one night.

“Come in Jack.” Ianto opens the door wide to let him pass.

“These are for you.” Jack passes the candy and flower to Ianto. Ianto goes into the kitchen and pulls out a vase from the cupboard hoping it is large enough for the bouquet, fills it with water and places the flowers inside.

“These are beautiful, and my favorite chocolates? Hmmmm, something tells me you had a little conversation with a flying lizard I know.”

No one at Torchwood could forget the scene of Ianto's 'special' chocolates and Myfanwy.  Ianto had brought in the chocolates and left the box on his desk to go and make a cup of coffee, while the others had gone to the conference room. By the time Ianto had gotten back to his desk Myfanway was enthusiastically snuffling around the box having eating all the chocolates.  
"Myfanway!" Ianto yells could be heard from the conference room, the other rushed out to see what had caused the usually calm and collected archivist to screech.  
Ianto is shaking what appears to be a ravaged white box, "No! This is a NO! Bad Myfanwy! bad girl! YOU DO NOT EAT DADDY"S CHOCOLATES!"

'Daddy' mouthed Tosh and Gwen to each other smiling.  


Myfanway for her part just honked back at Ianto and tap danced from one foot to the other, before finally taking flight to the safety and quiet of her nest, still honking at Ianto.   
"Just for that no chocolate for you for a week, and you are grounded, bad ptetronodon!" Ianto shouts at her.  
     Ianto throw the box away and tidies up his desk and joins the others in the conference room. Owen begins to say something when Ianto silences him with a rather fierce glare indicating decafe if anyone breathes a word.   
     Ianto, while no one would actually believe it, pouted for the rest of the morning, giving everyone the silent treatment, although they could hear him mutter under his breath about   
'ungrateful chicken...and imported chocolate.'  
     Mid afternoon another scene of chaos, this time as Ianto was just about to set his afternoon coffee on his desk when, THUMP! A half dead sheep still bleeding was dropped from a large height, scattering his papers and pen, and crushing his computer monitor.  Ianto just blinked for several minutes trying not to scream like a little girl. The rest of the team had ducked for cover at the loud noise and were just beginning to peer around from various places of safety. Myfanwy landed and crow hopped toward Ianto honking with her head extended. Ianto set his mug down on the corner of the desk that did not have a dead sheep on it, opened his draw and took out a bar of Scharffen Berger dark chocolate, unwrapped and broke the bar in half. He then walked toward Myfanwy and rubbed her head ridge and gave her a ungainly hug.  
"You know I would never stay mad at you, " He cooed softly at the flying lizard, while the others watched with smirks on their faces, or in Owen’s case an eye roll. "sometimes I say things in anger that I don't mean, " Ianto rubs her more and gives her a bite of chocolate. "There, now we are friends again, okay." Ianto smiles and kisses her ridge. Myfanwy honks and fly's upwards, the others swear she was singing, happy to be in daddy’s' good graces once again.  
   Now all eyes swiveled back on Ianto as he considered the very big and very dead sheep covering his desk.  
Ianto walks to the kitchen and comes back with gloves and an apron tired around him, no one asked what he was going to do with the sheep but they did see him grimace when he lifted it and took it down to the lower levels.

“You know she is going to think every time she brings you a sheep she will get chocolate, right. You are just rewarding her for bad behavior.” Owen sneers at Ianto.

“You know Owen, if that were true then I should stop rewarding you with coffee until you behave.” Ianto give’s Owen his patented eye roll.   


Ianto is impressed that Jack would go through any trouble for him, much less finding out his favorite types of flowers and chocolates. Ianto cannot help himself as he opens the box and selects a caramel. _He must have had them couriered from London after he asked me out?_

Jack was also thrilled. Ianto always looked good in his suits but tonight was different. He wore what looked to Jack’s eye, and Jack prided himself of knowing all of Ianto’s wardrobe, a new suit, dark gray trouser with thin black pin stripes, a crisp white shirt and suspenders with various sized black circles and a black tie. _Gods he is so cute._

“I made reservation at Park House, shall we go.” Jack holds out his arm, and to his delight Ianto drapes his arms though the crook of Jack’s and they leave the flat after collecting Ianto’s jacket.

Ianto had to admit being wined and dined by Jack was a new and thrilling experience. Of course Jack flirted with the wait staff, but to the tune of isn’t _my date gorgeous, and don’t you think my date would look good drizzled in chocolate sauce._ Ianto found himself blushing and stuttering, when the wait staff would agree and Jack would wink at him. Ianto did make a stand when Jack wanted to feed him during dinner, they would however trade bites of food insisting, _you have to try this_ and a fork would gravitate towards the others mouth. The meal was excellent as was the conversation and both men quite enjoying themselves and wondered why they did not do this more often. Ianto laughed and told Jack more about his adventures in Paris during his suspension involving a pickpocket, Yorkshire terrier and a cup of coffee. Jack ordered a decadent chocolate dessert to be shared and coffee for two, requesting only 1 fork. Ianto blushed some more when Jack would take the fork and sliced a bite size off and slowly bring it to Ianto’s mouth. Jack loved to watch Ianto close his eyes and lick his lips after chewing every bite slowly, then he would open his eyes a smile playing around his mouth and gaze at Jack ready for another. Jack had to actively stop himself from going into another fantasy when he sees Ianto mouth open and his tongue touch the fork, then his lips would close before drawing the chocolate into his mouth, Jack’s trouser already felt a little confined. Jack paid for the meal and they left for the movies.

Ianto loved the Electro, the velvet seats and old time comfort, Jack offered to buy popcorn but Ianto declined saying it ruined the experience when you could not hear above chewing. Ianto and Jack settled into their seats, Jack rested his hand on Ianto’s thigh, while Ianto curled himself around Jack’s arm, his head resting on Jack’s shoulder. Jack almost wished he did not take Ianto to the movies because after the lights went down Jack was hoping for some snogging. Ianto only wanted to watch the movie, which Jack knew Ianto actually owned and had watched it so often he could say the character’s lines. During the movie, Ianto copying the actors on the screen leaned over and whispered in to Jack ear repeating Myrna Loy’s line, “you got types?”

Jack who saw the movie when it came out whispered in Ianto’s ear William Powell’s response, “only you darling, lanky brunettes with wicked jaws,” which got Jack a smile and Ianto moving closer into Jack’s arms.

Ianto did favor him with a soft kiss on his cheek during the intermission, and intertwined their fingers. After the movies Jack and Ianto headed back to the car, Ianto talking animatedly about the Thin Man series and Dashiell Hammett. Ianto had once again draped his arm through the crook of Jack’s arm.

“Want to come up for coffee?” Ianto asks Jack, not wanting the night to end. It had only been two weeks since the cannibals and Jack knew Ianto was still under his ‘house arrest’ imposed by his mother and father.

“Aren’t you still under probation?” Jack asks mischievously.

“Uh, yeah. Why do you think I am asking you up? You are worth getting in trouble for?” Ianto grins and pulls Jack’s hand making him come forward. Ianto’s back is to the door. He brings Jack close and holding Jack’s jaw, lightly traces his upper lip with his tongue. Jack just freezes, not wanting to move in case he breaks the spell. Ianto then traces Jack’s bottom lip, and then ever so slowly Ianto slides his tongue between Jack’s lips opening them, the tip of his tongue touches Jack’s tongue. Ianto uses his tongue to open Jack’s mouth wider, sliding his tongue across Jack’s own, exploring his mouth. Jack pulls Ianto closer and starts to kiss Ianto back deepening their kiss, thrusting into Ianto’s mouth. Ianto moans and presses his body harder against Jack’s. Jack can feel Ianto hard against him and rubs slowly enjoying the friction. Ianto pats behind him looking for the door knob; Ianto breaks the kiss much to Jack groaning protest as he turns away to opens the door to the flat. Ianto wraps his arms around Jack walking him backwards into the flat and continues where the kiss had left off. Jack is frantically un buttoning Ianto’s jacket while Ianto is trying to divest Jack of his great coat. Both struggle when Ianto gives a firm yank and Jack’s lets his arms down, the coat slides to the floor.

“What the fuck!?!” Max looks at the two men passionately kissing and undressing each other. Amanda is just standing in the kitchen holding the tea kettle staring open mouthed.

“out,” Ianto does not even raise his voice or look at them, returning to kiss Jack hard on the mouth, his hand now busy with Jack’s shirt buttons. At this point in time Ianto could care less about an audience as he slowly kept Jack walking towards his bedroom. He just wanted this one night with Jack, an end to the perfect evening. Jack growled as he broke his kiss with Ianto and stared at Max. Before latching onto Ianto’s neck making him moan, Ianto’s arms wrapping tight around Jack’s waist and head, pausing. Max and Amanda watched as the two men rutted against each other while Jack stage whispered graphic depictions of what he was going to do with Ianto was intermixed between groans and moaning.

Amanda and Max just gap at each other. They were supposed to prevent this from happening, but no one told them how. Max grabbed Amanda and they fled from the flat, after seeing Jack’s hand disappear down the front of Ianto’s trousers.

“I think we should find a hotel room. Do you think we should call M?” Max is a little worried they had not expected Ianto to break the ‘rules’ set out by the director, especially the rules set by his mum.

Amanda looks back at the flat, “Um, I think she has cameras so she probably already knows.” Amanda is worried as well she did not want to blemish her spotless record when it is found out that one person to be kept out of Ianto’s flat, was not just in there but looking like it would be all night.

Jack and Ianto had made it to the bedroom and both men fully naked and hard. Ianto’s hand reaches out to turn off the light, Jack turns it back on, he wants to watch tonight to see the ecstasy on his lovers face. Ianto started to fall to his knees with his intention to suck Jack off, when Jack grabs him and gently pushed him onto the bed falling on top of him their cocks rubbing together.

Jack’s eyes are mere slits with lust and desire, Ianto is in the throes of passion lets out a moan of acceptance as Jack sucks and bites his neck. Trailing his tongue downward to Ianto’s nipples, Jack lavishes attention on one nibbling the hard nub then taking it between his teeth and flicking his tongue. Ianto moans and writhes under Jack, his hands clenched in Jack’s hair. Ianto freezes and gasps as Jack kisses the deep scars on Ianto left rib cage. Ianto whimpers, but Jack does not stop. He knows Ianto is very sensitive about his scars seeing them as a disfigurement, preferring they be covered up, but Jack finds beauty in them, a sign of strength and survival. He tried to tell this once to Ianto so he would be less self-conscious, but it just made him skittish. Tonight Jack is not going to give Ianto that option to hide, he will kiss every scar. _Ianto has such a beautiful body,_ Jack’s tongue traces the groove of the scar while Ianto gasps again. He does the same to the other two scars and then switches to the other side, then begins to kiss and nibbled down towards Ianto’s thighs. Jack notices that that the tension is gone and Ianto has relaxed once Jack moved away from his scars, his body is twitching with desire by the time Jack is kissing his inner thighs.

“Jack!” Ianto really wants to get on with it, and tries to guide Jack to his engorged and leaking cock straining upwards.

Jack has to admit that the time away from each other Jack’s patients is losing out seeing his lover so hard and his voice so filled with wanting. Jack takes Ianto’s hard cock in his mouth, eliciting an _ahhhhh_ from Ianto. Who thrust up into Jack mouth. Jack is teasing Ianto’s rim with his finger and skimming over his balls. Ianto is panting and gasping in pleasure, pleading with Jack to _fuck him now!_ Jack reaches over Ianto to the nightstand and opens the draw feeling for the bottle of lube, all the while kissing Ianto and rubbing their bodies together. Finding the lube Jack quickly coats Ianto cock, Ianto matching the movement with the thrust of his hips. Jack reaches around and slicks his own hole, sliding a finger in to prepare himself, while stroking Ianto. Jack slides two fingers in and moans and starts to rub on his own fingers, enjoying the friction of his fingers up his arse and his cocks rubbing on Ianto’s squirming body. Sliding his finger out Jack climbs on top of Ianto and positions Ianto cock over his hole and slowly slides down. Ianto whimpers but holds still so Jack can get comfortable. Ianto is shaking with lust and desire, grabs Jack’s hips and thrusts upwards. Jack counter acts and using his thighs presses downwards. Ianto back is arched, screaming Jack’s name _, harder_ , and _deeper_ , _fuck me_. Ianto screaming everything and anything he can at Jack _oh god yes!_ His heels dig into the bed as he thrusts his hips upwards holding Jack’s thighs his finger clamped on digging into the flesh, physically lifting Jack up. Jack shifts to keep his balance and holds on to Ianto ribs slick with sweat, loving the abandonments of Ianto, grinding down onto Ianto’s cock, his own cock bouncing against his chest. Jack’s own cries of _yes, fuck me harder! Shit, Ianto, e_ cho around the room along with the sound of bodies slapping together, grunts, panting and moaning.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Ianto digs his heels in one last time arches his back and thrusts, gripping Jack’s hips to force him downwards onto his cock.

“Come for me baby!, ” Jack’s voice is husky and filled with passion

Jack can feel the warm come filling him as he shifts his hips side to side relishing the feeling, but too soon Ianto has grabbed Jack’s hips and pulled him forward off Ianto’s cock, Jack moan of frustration is cut short as warm lips and tongue engulfs his cock, while another hand strokes him furiously, Jack shutters and scream Ianto’s name as he comes, Ianto swallowing down Jack’s come. They pull apart panting, for once not caring about the mess Jack and Ianto curl up facing one another in post coital bliss, letting their breathing and heartbeats slow down and return to normal. Jack kisses Ianto languidly. _This is a night I am not going to forget easily_ , Jack thinks as he tastes himself in Ianto’s mouth.

They lie dozing next to each other. Jack is woken a few hours later with tender, nibble kisses to his lips, he smiles and kisses Ianto back in the same fashion. After the rush of the frenzied fuck from before, Jack wants this time to be a slow passionate love making session, where they take their time. Jack remembers all too vividly his last several encounters with Ianto in the hub. He doesn’t want that to be the last thing Ianto remembers about him. He wants, _needs_ Ianto to remember him as a caring and thoughtful lover.

Jack rolls on top of Ianto peppering his eyes and cheeks with kisses. Ianto wraps his arms around Jack’s waist, stroking his spine and sides of his thighs and ribs and arse. They kiss for a long time, savoring each other’s unique flavor, just taking their time. Slow and languid tongues rubbing each other, it reminds Jack of Estelle so many years ago when they would spend the whole afternoon in bed making love. Jack pulls back for a breath, nuzzling Ianto with his nose. Ianto gently pushes Jack so he is on his back.

“I’m going to lick every square inch of your body, Jack.” Ianto purr seductively as he straddles Jack. Ianto takes Jack’s hand and licks his first finger then bring it into his mouth sucking lightly. Jack smiles at Ianto as he watches him, suck. Ianto licks and sucks on each finger individually before kissing his palm, Ianto’s tongue trailing down to the wrist, inside arm and stopping to lick at Jack’s arm pit. Jack shutters through the sensations, a moan escaping his lip. Ianto tongue continues to trail down the sides of Jack’s chest over his ribs, stopping for nibbles. Ianto continues down rubbing Jack’s outer thighs. Ianto’s hand comes down and gently lifts Jack’s ankle to lightly stroke Jack’s arch, causing Jack to jump at the sensation. Ianto once again repeats his ministrations of licking and sucking on Jack toes, lightly biting his arches. Jack is hard and overwhelmed with sensations; Ianto is hitting erogenous zones Jack didn’t even know he had. Ianto switches to Jack’s other foot, licking, sucking and caressing, eliciting shutters from Jack though his touch. Ianto pushes Jack onto his stomach, and runs his hands on Jack’s calves. Jack moans in delights at the feather light touches. Ianto once again trails his tongue up the back of Jack’s legs. Jack spread his legs apart to give Ianto easier access only to whine he Ianto goes past his arse instead leaving little bites on his lower back. Ianto lowers himself on to Jack, his hard cock lined up and rubbing on Jack’s arse. Ianto slowly ruts against Jack as he continues to kiss and lick shoulder blades and the back of Jack’s neck. Jack is thrusting against the bed, _now I see why Ianto gets 1000 thread count sheets these are fucking amazing_ , his hips pushing against Ianto.

“Ianto,” Jack gasps and he pushes up forcing Ianto to slide off him, both men on their knees. Jack turns and gently grabs Ianto and kisses him, cupping his face with one hand and wrapping the other around his waist. Jack wants Ianto desperately, and conveys such in his kiss. Jack turns Ianto onto his stomach and lays him down. Jack starts at Ianto’s neck varying the pressure between hard and soft bites. Ianto moans in pleasure. Jack, hard and patient moves lower kissing Ianto cheeks, then drawing his tongue down the crack. He can feel Ianto tense for a moment as Jack’s hand slides between his thighs spreading his legs, then his hand move to his arse, opening Ianto up. Jack begins to lick and tease the tight puckered ring of muscles. Ianto gasp and pushes into the bed. Jack continues to lick and suck at the opening, pushing his tongue farther in, his hands grips Ianto’s hip to steady him. Soon after Jack’s determined ministrations of licking and thrusting , Ianto is moaning in Welsh and thrusting back on Jack’s tongue. Jack unable to stand it, balances on his left hand while his right grasps his swollen cock and starts to pump it furiously while his face is still buried in Ianto’s arse. Jack quickens his pace with his tongue, now determined to see Ianto come from his tongue alone. Jack licks and swirls and thrusts into Ianto arsehole, when he hears Ianto cry out , his body suddenly tense then shutters as he comes, his body relaxing. Jack gives one final lick and thrust. Then pulls away hovering over Ianto, comes all over his arse cheeks. Jack sits back on his heel for a brief moment to rub the come into Ianto. Ianto is still panting from his orgasm when Jack crawl next to him pulling him close, stroking his flushed cheeks. Jack then lowers himself to lick the come off Ianto’s stomach and hips.

“You taste so fucking good, Ianto.” Jack whisper in his ear, kissing down his jaw line.

“Your tongue is pretty fucking amazing, Jack.” Ianto smiles lazily.

Grudging they both decided that a shower and changes of sheets is necessary. Jack goes to start the shower while Ianto quickly strips the sheets, deciding they can make the bed afterwards.

Ianto enters the steamy shower where Jack is already wet, a wash cloth in his hand with soap. Jack washes Ianto’s back down as Ianto cuddle Jack.

“This might be easier if you let me go.” Jack chuckles when Ianto scoots closer, wiggling into Jack.

“But I like it here.” Ianto kisses Jack’s collar bone.

Jack decides that having Ianto’s arms around him is better than getting clean. And they let the water flow around their bodies, occasionally changing positions. Finally as the water is turning lukewarm and no more hot water can be eked out, Ianto quickly grabs the soapy wash cloth and scrubs Jack’s body, winking at him as he rubs his cock and balls. Jack returns the favor, they shut off the water just as it was starting to get cold. Ianto grabs the towels and quickly dry off. Ianto goes into the bedroom and to get Jack a dressing gown, Ianto stays in his towel and pads to the kitchen to make coffee.

“So what are we going to do today?” Jack asks.

“Well, as it is Saturday I thought you could hang out with me. Let’s stop by the hub and get you a change of clothes. I thought we could go to The Deck for breakfast. Then to the Cardiff market, I need to pick up a few things to make dinner tonight. I also need to stop by the library and pick up a few holds, not sure after that, maybe take in a movie or if the weather clears head to the botanical gardens.” Ianto looks at Jack and pauses blushing. “It’s really not that interesting; if you have other thing to do then…maybe we could meet up later for dinner?” Ianto sudden feel shy having Jack around on his Saturday morning. _What am I thinking; Jack is not the sort to go to libraries and markets._

“I would love to spend the day with you Ianto” Jack smiles. _Of course I want to spend the day with you, even if it is a little mundane. I want to know you! I thought about you while you were gone for these four weeks, now I get the chance._

“Okay then, well, let’s get dressed and go.” Ianto is over the moon. _Jack wants to spend time with me, and not just in my pants._

They head into the bedroom, Jack wears his clothes from last night, while Ianto puts on dark jeans, a dark gray shirt, his Doc. Marten boots and a black hoodie, and black knit cap. Ianto gets fresh sheets insisting they make the bed before leaving.

Ianto is just grabbing his keys and wallet when his phone rings. Ianto pauses seeing the caller ID. Takes a deep breath and smiles at Jack.

“This will just take a moment,” Ianto was already moving to open the balcony doors. Jack hears a Welsh greeting before Ianto closes the glass door. Jack watches Ianto pace the small balcony gesturing with one hand, an argument is obviously ensuing. Ianto stops to fold his arms across his chest, and closes the phone. He stands there one hand has come down to drum on the railing. Whatever decision was made Ianto turns coming back into the flat and smiles at Jack.

“Ready to go?”

“Everything okay? How much trouble did you get into?” While Jack would never regrets the night they spent together, he is also very conscious of how much power his mom and dad wield, and could easily remove Ianto from Torchwood and Cardiff if they were so inclined.

“Nothing that I can’t handle.” Ianto smiles at Jack. _I had to compromise to be with you. I would rather just enjoy what time we have and tell you later, much, much later…._

They head to the hub where Ianto checks the rift monitor program and Jack races down to his bunker and packs a change of clothes, just in case he gets to stay another night with Ianto. Soon they were off for breakfast at The Deck.

Once inside Cardiff’s quaint little café and seated.

“Usual then Ianto? Hey, where your other friend?” the blonde waitress looks at Jack appraisingly. Jack raises an eyebrow when the waitress greets Ianto by name.

“Couldn’t make it today. Jack this is Ceri, Ceri, Jack.”

“Nice to meet you Jack. I’ll give you a few minutes to look at the menu. Coffee as usual?” Ceri looks at Ianto.

“Yes two, please.” Ceri walks off. Ianto can see her talking to another waitress and looking over at Jack.

“You seem to have made quite an impression on Ceri, I think she is telling the other waitress Bren about you.” Ianto teases Jack.

“So, who else do you take here Mr. Jones?” Jack voice is teasing, although does Ianto wonder about the under tone.

“Tosh usually, every once in a while Owen if he is not too hung over.”

Jack is surprised that Owen would join them. Maybe Owen’s snarkiness toward Ianto is not all it is cracked up to be.

Soon Ceri brought their coffee and Jack order an omelet with toast and juice. Ianto ordered his usual and the two men’s companionable conversation began flowing from last night.

After their meal Ianto drove them to the Cardiff market. Jack was not surprised when Ianto seemed to know most of the merchants by name and was greeted by them enthusiastically. He purchased fruit and veg, chatted with the owners and blushed when the wife wanted to give him her niece’s phone number. Then they went to the artesian bread shop, more chatting with the counter girl this time, Ianto got two loaves, still warm to the touch. Ianto of course had to stop by a bakery and pick up and some divine looking chocolate cupcakes. If Jack did not know better he was pretty sure it was a standard order. They stopped and bought a bottle of wine, discussing paring with the owner regarding cheeses, which Ianto purchased to go with the wine. Then it was on to the organic coffee roaster for his special blends. Jack had a feeling that it was a regular occurrence.

“Hey Geraint, did you get a chance to roast my special blends? “

“Ianto, yes, it came out of the roaster this morning. Our shipment of Ethiopian green beans was delayed.”

“Great, I was almost out.”

“Okay so we have a kilo of the Harkness Special, four kilos of Up All Night with the Aliens…..funny sense of humor you have their Ianto, aliens ha…..one kilo of Rollicking Good Times, and your kilo of decafe blend Winter’s Light. That comes to……130.90£.”

Ianto reaches for his wallet when Jack stops him.

“Have you been paying for the coffee all this time?”

“Um, yeah. I figure since I created the blends and have them specially roasted I should buy the coffee. I mean we don’t want to go back to…..instant.” Ianto shutters at the thought.

“I’ll get the coffee and after this, you tell me when to pick it up and you can use _my_ card. This is a business expense.” Jack gives Ianto the I AM SERIOUS look, and Ianto just nods.

Since they were there already they bought a cup of coffee and made their way to the car.

“So, Harkness Special Blend, huh, “Jack smiles mischievously, looking at Ianto.

“Don’t get too excited, Tosh, Owen and Gwen have their own special blend as well, for special occasions and when they need cheering up.”

“Oh,” Jack actually looked crestfallen.

Taking pity on his captain, “but yours took me a month to create, it is a blend of four different beans each roasted at a specific time then blended together at a specific ratio, the others are just a blend, and I figured theirs out in a day.”

“Why so many different varieties of coffee? I mean, it’s just coffee, and what’s with the decafe.”

Ianto rolls his eyes, “because coffee is like wine, and you pare it accordingly. In the mornings I like a full bodied blend, by midafternoon I want something with dark undertones of chocolate to go with my biscuits, and in the evening I look to something fruity for my aperitif. Decafe, good decafe, my decafe, I like to have if I do not want to stay up all night but want the flavor. I’ve given all of you decafe at one time or another and no one notices. You only notice when I make the instant kind and that is because _I want you to._ I gave us decafe last night and you never noticed.”

Jack is stunned and making a mental note to pay more attention when Ianto makes coffee.

The stopped briefly at the library while Ianto went and retrieved his holds. Jack was not surprised at the tomes from _How to Cook Everything Vegetarian_ , and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ , knowing Ianto would read a variety of subjects and preferred long book as he did not sleep very much.

They stopped briefly at Ianto’s flat to drop off their purchases and deciding it was nice they walked to Bute Park. Jack asked about the painting in Ianto’s apartment.

“I’ll tell you about them if I ever get to know you better. No, just kidding what do you want to know about them?” Ianto nudges Jack with his elbow. Again they were walking with Ianto’s arm in the crook of Jack’s, it was becoming a habit, Jack was not sure about. Not that he was concerned or it made him uncomfortable about what other people thought, but what was Ianto thinking, that they were a couple?

Jack nudges Ianto back tempted to kiss him, then decided to give into temptation, and kissed him right in the middle of the path. _Might as well enjoy myself._

“Jack….Ianto. Funny seeing you here.” Gwen’s voice rang a little false. She was with Rhys, they were strolling hand and hand.

“Hi Gwen, hello Rhys, nice to see you again?” Ianto begins to wonder if Gwen is stalking them. _At least she did not show up last night during our date, but it is getting a little strange._

“Yeah, good, just out for a stroll while the sun is out.” Rhys answers looking around, it is obvious he is a bit uncomfortable catching Jack and Ianto kissing. Ianto blushed slightly but kept his arm loosely draped through the crook of Jack’s arms. Gwen is looking at them a bit frustrated.

“So…..I had some ideas for our next meeting.” Gwen is looking at Jack meaningfully.

“Great, can’t wait to hear them.” Jack is getting impatient. Gwen interrupted a perfectly good kiss. “So, see you Monday.” Jack pulls Ianto who just nods and matches Jack’s stride.

“Funny sort of couple,” Ianto muses looking over his shoulder at Gwen and Rhys.

“I hate that word couple,” Jack replies coolly.

Ianto is not sure how to interpret Jack’s response, _is it you want to be a couple with Gwen and not me,_ _sometimes I don’t get you Jack_ , and slides his arm out of Jack’s, reaching for his phone as a cover for removing his arm.

The clouds crawl across the sun a cold wind with it, Jack and Ianto find themselves in a deserted part of the park with a playground. Ianto walks over to a swing and Jack follows sitting down next to him.

Ianto looks at the sky like his is daydreaming.

“You should get a flat, Jack. I mean it is not healthy being cooped up in the hub all the time.”

Jack looks a little put out by such a comment and his voice comes across cold. “I don’t know what you mean, Ianto. I’m perfectly fine being at the hub.”

 _I’m just waiting for my doctor that is the only reason why I’m at Torchwood…really just the doctor?_ Says a small voice in Jack’s head, but Jack won’t allow the doubt. _No, I’ve waited for over a hundred years for him, no one…no one will make me change my mind_?

Ianto looks at Jack, then down at the ground. “No, I’m sorry that came out wrong. I just meant, well…you work so hard for Torchwood, don’t forget why.”

Ianto pushes off and starts to swing pumping his legs and gaining altitude. Ianto leans back, arms out stretched his body now vertical, eyes closed as he rushes back down. Jack watches him. Ianto leans forward on the upswing and pumps his legs again getting higher. Jack is just about to say something when Ianto launches from the swing and for a moment is suspended in the air, when he tucks his legs and does a back flip and lands on the soft sand raising his arms in a V after an Olympic event. He turns to look at Jack, and bows.

“Alright, hot dog, let’s go.” Jack get up and stroll back toward Ianto, his hands in his pockets, arms down by his sides. Ianto takes the hint and keep distance between them.

They walked back to Ianto apartment, it had started to lightly rain and they ended up running the last two blocks before the deluge hit. Once inside Ianto went to the kitchen and started to pull food out of the fridge.

“Why don’t you bring the laptop into the living room and pick out a movie, while I start dinner. Do you want some wine?” Jack passed on the wine opting for water instead, goes and brings the laptop to the living room setting it on the coffee table. Ianto poured a glass of water and set it on the counter. Jack comes and pulls up a bar stool and was watching Ianto wash and chop vegetable, he then puts a big pot of water on to boil. Next Ianto took some of the bread purchased earlier at the market and sliced it along with cheese and set it down in front of Jack. Jack and Ianto chewed silent on the bread and cheese while the delicious smell of a nice dinner wafted through the air.

“So do you know me well enough to tell me about the paintings,” Jack teased Ianto.

Ianto actually chocked on a piece of bread he was eating and coughed.

“Not much to tell really, that one is a Kandinsky, Miro , Van Gogh, the small one is a Picasso….” Ianto is pointing to the paintings.

“Are they reproductions? Or did you paint them yourself?” Jack curiosity is peeked. He did not know much about art but he was sure some of those painting if original would be worth several thousand pounds.

“Oh, no…I stole them.” Ianto say with a perfectly straight face but the corner of his mouth is turned up like he is trying not to smile.

Jack looks at him and laughs, “no really”

“No really, I…stole…them.” Ianto repeats stressing every word, smiling, well grinning really.

Jack just looks at Ianto in befuddlement.

“I’m a thief Jack and a forger, yeah even Interpol even has a file on me under an alias obviously. That was my main job for MI6, steal original documents and replace with forgeries. I later turned to art when I found I had a talent. So I began reproducing some of my favorite artists, breaking into galleries, museums and ahem…private collections, stealing the originals and replacing them with my brilliant fakes, or sometimes just stealing them leaving the impression of what used to be there, you know, just to taunt them. You would not believe how many of _my_ painting are hanging in the Louvre under a more famous name…..of course, you do realize I will have to retcon you so you never remember this conversation”

Jack looks at his water suspiciously, not sure is Ianto is taking the piss or telling the truth. Ianto laughing pulls Jack out of his musing.

“Ha, you almost had me there.” Jack shakes his head. _MI6 sure, forger definitely, but master art thief, improbable_.

Ianto grins again and turns to finish their dinner. Soon a green salad with cucumbers and avocado is placed before Jack, then a plate of penne and spinach a la vodka. They eat in companionable silence. After they were finished eating Ianto take the plate rinses them and places them in the dishwasher. He then puts on coffee, Jack suspects it is the decafe purchased earlier. Ianto then motions to Jack towards the living room. Ianto crawls into the cuddle chair and motions for Jack to join him. Jack slides in and is rewarded with Ianto arms around him spooning.

“I like this chair; I should get one for the office.” Jack muses.

“You would never get any work done, and I can only imagine what trouble you and Gwen would get up to.” Ianto realizes if he just accepts Jack’s infatuation with Gwen the less it hurts.

Jack had to admit to himself privately, that Gwen or Ianto would be a nice companion in the cuddle chair.

Jack steers the conversation away from Gwen, wanting this weekend to be about the two of them. Jack chose The Usual Suspect to watch. Ianto shushes Jack when he tries to turn around and talk, Jack settles in and loses himself in the movie. As the credit roll, Jack notices that Ianto is quiet knowing he has probably fallen asleep.

Ianto sleeps though most of the night in the chair, Jack restless slips out and quietly goes to brood on his favorite high roof. He feels conflicted with Ianto, one minute he is infatuated with the younger man the next minute frustrated when Ianto gives him more attention than he can handle. They are not in a relationship or dating, but he does want to spend time together without it getting _complicated_ and _emotional_.

Sunday morning Ianto awakens expecting to be alone and was surprised Jack was still in his flat, sitting on the couch reading a book.

“Good morning, what is on the agenda for today?” Jack says closing the book.

“Uh, well a workout actually and then a quick breakfast. I thought you left?” Ianto was sure when he woke up last night Jack was gone.

“Sounds great, I have a great idea for a workout?” Jack gives Ianto a mischievous grin.

Ianto knowing what Jack was proposing but decided he would rather keep their assignations random and infrequent. Ianto does not want to get any more attached to Jack than he already is.

Ianto changes into a tight black shirt and mid-thigh running shorts, Jack wear a white tee shirt and track pants. They head down to the basement gym in Ianto’s apartment. Ianto hops on the tread mill setting the incline at 9% with a 7 minute mile, while Jack grabs a pair of free weights. Jack watches Ianto in the mirror, marveling at the picture, Ianto running, sweat on his brow, hitting his stride. Jack continues on with his weight workout. An hour goes by and Ianto is still running while Jack is just finishing his ab workout. Ianto slows the tread mill, his body covered in sweat. _Sexy, sexy, I will have to work out with Ianto more often. Maybe dust of the gym equipment in the hub._

Ianto heads to the chin up bar and starts doing pull ups. He can hear Ianto counting….ten…twenty...fifty, before Ianto drops to the floor and starts doing push-ups. Jack watches as Ianto push ups turn into one arm push-ups without missing a beat then changing to explosive push-ups when his whole body comes off the ground, then he is alternating one leg in the air. Breathing heavy Ianto finally collapses on the ground. He then turns on his back and starts to stretch his hamstrings. Jack actually considers trying to seduce Ianto right there on the floor he is looking so hot covered in sweat.

“Wow, you know those push-ups explain a lot.” Jack is being not so obvious, Ianto just rolls his eyes. Ianto still getting his breath back, “I will have to retake all the exams, physical, psychological when I return to MI6, best to be prepared. Ready for a shower?”

“How often do you work out?”

“four days a week, but I think I am going to go back to 6.”

Jack goes over to Ianto and reaches his hand down; Ianto grabs it and pulls himself up, stumbling a little as Jack pulls as well. Ianto swallows. Jack’s pheromones are in overdrive from his workout. Ianto actually considers licking Jack’s neck, and other parts of his body. He shakes his head a quickly releases Jack’s hand. They head back up to the flat.

“why don’t you shower first and I will start breakfast.” Ianto says going into the kitchen.

“why don’t we conserve water and shower together?” Jack tries to make it sound like an innocent question, his face giving nothing away. Jack can sense Ianto pulling away from him and is frustrated. _Why can’t we spend time together and have sex, why do they have to be mutually exclusive, I’ll never understand the 21 st century way of thinking._

Ianto actually ponders the idea. _Yes Jack, I know what you are asking and I can sense you are frustrated. When are you going to figure out that I mirror your moods, you run hot and cold then so do I. Shite you are making me fucking neurotic trying to figure out what you want, and not getting hurt by you in the process. You are like a fucking child that doesn’t understand why everything can’t be your own way. You want to spend time with me but only if we are fucking is that it?!? I thought you wanted to get to know me out of the sack._ Jack sees the look of disappointment in Ianto’s face.

However in the end Ianto give in and takes a shower with Jack. Jack offers to wash Ianto’s back, then his front and unsurprisingly, Jack gives him a mind blowing blow job in the shower. Ianto reciprocates by wanking Jack off. The both head into the bedroom toweling off, they sit on the bed then lay back, the warm and cozy sensation of a hard workout and coming leave them in a relaxed state. Ianto closes his eyes enjoying the feeling, Jack pulls them further onto the bed and covers them with a quilt, soon both men are asleep.

Jack wakes first, it is just after eleven in the morning. Jack cannot figure out why he is awake. Granted he only sleeps about every three of four days. Ianto also groggily awakens.

“I think your phone is going off.” Ianto leans up on his elbows.

Jack’s phone indeed is going off.

“Rift alert, damn. I thought Tosh said it was going to be a quiet weekend.” Jack hurriedly gets up and starts to dress.

Ianto sighs and moving slightly slower gets dressed as well.

“what are you doing?” Jack looks at Ianto.

“Getting dressed, we can get breakfast of the way…or lunch as it is late.”

Jack places a kiss on Ianto’s forehead. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll take care of it. This is your weekend off.”

“Jack.”

“No, I mean it Ianto. I will see you tomorrow.” Jack is dressed and walking towards the door. He turns walks back into Ianto’s bedroom where the Welshman is sitting on the bed. Cup’s Ianto’s face in his hand and kisses him deeply.

“Thank you for the wonderful weekend, I had a really great time. I hope we can do it again soon.”

Ianto smiles, _this is the Jack I stayed for, the one I would do anything for._ “Call me if you need anything, sir.”

Jack smiles and nods then strides out of the flat coat flapping behind him. Ianto slowly dresses and prepares for a relaxing Sunday.

Ianto saunters into the kitchen and beings to make his breakfast, an omelet with spinach and mushrooms, toast and coffee, Afterwards put the sheets into the washing machine and saunters into his office. As his laptop is booting up he calls Natasha to check in and talk. He tells her about his weekend with Jack, the good and the bad. He is lucky that Clint is there so he tells Clint about his weekend and they all make plans to come and visit soon. Even though Ianto has only about 3 months left before he leaves Torchwood. He hangs up to focus on the email from his mother and father.

Ianto swallows his anger down, takes several deep breathes before phoning his mother. They spend an hour talking, Ianto is furious, he thought it was agreed upon he would be in an outpatient program with a therapist. Only coming to realize the ‘treatment’ centers are all minimum 30 day in patient programs.

“Mum, I am not some sort of drug addict! I do not need to be confined in some in patient program! I have a little PTSD. I do not have that many nightmares anymore, so is this really necessary? Can’t I just see a therapist and get a second opinion before we commit me to some place? Yes, I looked at them all and they all screamed ill responsible rich kids on drugs……no…..yes I know I agreed but…..but……” Ianto cannot argue with his mother.

“Well, what does da think? Oh……yeah. It just that they seemed so focused on addictions…..I guess. ….I know…..” Ianto’s voice get quieter. “Okay, yeah, I will come and visit next weekend I have free…..yeah, I love you too.” Ianto hangs up the phone. _Jack Harkness is not worth this shite._ Ianto tries not to get depressed as he thinks about what he agreed to in a moment of weakness and desire to spend time with Jack. Now there are consequences to pay for his rashness. Sighing he calls Tosh who is sensible.

“Hey Tosh, what are you doing? Oh….” Ianto cannot help but let his voice drop in disappointment. “No I was just wondering if you could come over. I have several options of hell to choose from and wanted a second opinion. You will, great. I’ll make dinner.” _I might be able to salvage a good day out of this after all._

An hour later Tosh arrived at Ianto’s place greeted by a glass of wine, and some shrimp marinated in olive oil with avocado and cilantro, and slices of bread.

“How was your weekend?” Tosh asks biting into a shrimp. Ianto’s food, like his coffee was worth coming over for.

So Ianto, once again went over his weekend, asking Tosh what she thought about some of the more confusing episode with Jack.

“It’s like…. sometimes what you see is what you get, other times he turns into a total enigma. One minute everything is fine, flirty and fun, the next he is a cold, almost hostile towards me. And then he goes back to being so sweet. It practically gives me whiplash. Half the time I wished the weekend would never end the other half I just wanted him to leave.”

Tosh looks at her friend and smiles, “I think…..Jack feels that way about you as well. When you were gone he pined for you. We all saw it, Owen even took him out for a drink, if you can believe it. Then when you came back he wanted to ignore you, but couldn’t. I think you invoke some intense feelings in Jack and he doesn’t know how to deal with them, he likes things…people superficial. As for Gwen…totally superficial, what you see is what you get; there is no depth to that woman. Which is why Jack is attracted to her, but you……you challenge him on many levels.”

They both sit silently mulling over the conversation, then filling up their wine glasses go into the office.

They spend the first hour looking at the facilities Ianto’s parents sent over for him to choose for his ‘treatment.’

“I like this one.” Tosh points to a posh facility page. “You are allowed visitors on the weekends, and there are a lot of activities. It looks like a spa.”

“Doesn’t really matter, one hell is just like another.” Ianto is dejected, he doesn’t want to go and the more he looks into it the more it sounds like a bad idea. He doesn’t need any help, he is fine, thank you very much. So what if he has nightmares and wakes up screaming and doesn’t sleep for a day or two. Sure sometimes certain noises or shiny objects in the corner of his eye cause him to panic, vomit or go into shock and require medical care. He is sure lots of people have stress seizures. _I don’t see how talking about what happened is going to change anything or make things better._

“Have you told Jack yet?”

“Ha, no. I thought I would wait, until I my contract was over. I’m not sure how much difference it will make anyway. You know Jack, erased and so easily replaced.”

“No one can replace you, Ianto.” Tosh says in earnest. “I know Jack can be…..difficult at times, but don’t wait too long to tell him okay. Despite everything he would want to know.”

Tosh stays for dinner, Ianto makes a quiche and they finish the wine. She leaves just after 9, telling him that is will be okay. He has months before he has to worry about things.

 

 


	6. Nite Out

The following night------------

Jack and Gwen had spent the evening together weevil hunting, Gwen mimicking Ianto, looped her arm though Jack’s as they came back from a good hunt.

“Come on, let’s get dinner. I worked up an appetite chasing weevils,” Gwen leans her head on Jack’s shoulder and gazes at him with her doe eyes.

Jack agrees and they walk along, for all the world to see, looking like lovers. Jack is tempted to kiss Gwen (they have before after all) when he out of the corner of his eye he sees Ianto sitting outside at a café, legs extended, a mug of coffee and an empty plate on the table, his nose in a book. Gwen sees Ianto as well and pulls Jack along towards Ianto.

“Hi Ianto,” Gwen’s eyes shine relishing that Jack and her were together, her arm draped in his, flushed cheeks and fly away hair.

“Good evening,” Ianto does not miss a beat, his face as impassive as always, not even a flicker Jack’s way. Jack does not know what to say and just stands there. _What is it with these two!_ Jack can admit to himself that while monogamy is not his thing, when he is out with someone he likes to be with them, not paraded around or used to make the other one jealous, (Although if Jack thought about it, Ianto wasn’t the one parading, and did not court confrontations.)

“It’s been a busy night, Jack and I were just off for dinner.” Gwen moves closer to Jack crowding him, conveying the impression it was more than weevil hunting going on.

“Would you like my table, I was just about to leave. The pesto alfredo is especially good tonight.” Ianto is standing up, and offers Gwen his chair.

“Uh, no that is okay, we didn’t mean to disturb you.” Jack had finally found his voice.

“Not at all, like I said I was just leaving. Good night.” Ianto nods at them and walks towards his flat. Jack watches him walk away, it wasn’t until Gwen was pulling on his arm that he came to and began walking back towards the hub.

Gwen and Jack decided to hit a late night chip shop and were back at the hub. Jack tells her to go home, strangely disturbed by meeting Ianto. Sure he fancied Gwen, and the occasional ‘friendly’ kiss was nothing to get worked up about. But Ianto’s whole dismissal had unnerved him.

Jack decided as the night was nice to go for a walk, and if he should happen to walk by Ianto’s and his light was still on then he would stop and say hello.

As luck, or certainly would have it, Ianto’s light in his flat were on, Jack walked up the steps and into the apartment, knocking on Ianto’s door.

Ianto opened the door and actually looked shocked at seeing Jack. But not as shocked at Jack seeing Ianto wearing only a white button down dress shirt, a pair of boxer shorts, socks.

Ianto give jack that same impassive look at Jack as he did during dinner.

“Hello Jack,”

“Hi….what happened to your pants.” Jack can't hide his excitement and leers at Ianto.

“Come in and take off your coat.” Ianto turns and heads down the hallway. Jack follows hanging his coat on the hat stand and walks into the living room. A wide smile encompasses Jack face at the scene.

Amanda is wearing a bra and Ianto’s tie, Jack couldn’t see what else but a pair of shapely bare legs. Max was wearing a waist coat, no shirt, boxers and a bowler hat. They all had very serious faces.

“So, what are we playing? And deal me in!” Jack grins. Amanda returns his smile while Max just glares at Jack. Max had gotten a right earful from M about last week and he was still angry.

“Strip poker, ante up your shirt.” Ianto deadpans at Jack and shuffles the cards cutting with one hand, then dealing the cards after a quick fancy shuffle, Jack placed his shirt on the pile of clothes already on a chair. The cards are swiftly dealt, Ianto telling Jack they are playing Texas Hold ‘Em.

Jack feels a leg brush against his, looking at the glass balcony door Jack can just discern that Amanda is stroking Ianto’s leg, and Ianto is returning the caresses. _That sly devil, I wonder what else him and Amanda have been up to._ Jack looks at Ianto who again gives nothing away, and feel a little frisson of…..jealousy (not that Jack does jealousy; there isn’t even a translation for the word jealousy when Jack was born).

The game is serious and soon Jack is down to his boxers and Max’s waistcoat, while Ianto is wearing the bowler hat and Jack’s suspenders, attached to his boxers because he lost his shirt to Amanda, while Max is wearing Amanda’s bra and Ianto’s tie.

“Okay kids last game of the night, loser takes it all off.” Max shuffles the cards and deals, everyone concentrating wondering who is going to remove their last remaining clothes. The game is close with Ianto calling, and winning. Jack loses and Amanda singing the classic strip tease song Jack stands up and steps away from the table, shimming and swaying his hips, takes it all off. Ianto wolf whistles and even Max gets into the spirit and throws his tie at Jack. Laughing they all start to sort through the clothes some getting thrown about, Amanda and Ianto play tug of war with Jack’s suspenders. Finally everyone is dressed. Ianto walks Jack to the door, much to Jack’s disappointment, he was hoping for an invite to stay.

“Good night Jack, thanks for stopping by. See you in a few hours.” Ianto smiles and closes the door. Jack wishes Ianto sweet dreams and was just about to make a suggestion on how he could sweeten Ianto’s dreams when the door closed softly but firmly. Sighing Jack left and wondered if Amanda was the reason Ianto had stopped coming by the hub .And if that was the case where did Ianto get off asking for exclusivity between them. Not that there was a ‘them’, they just were.

 

TBC…

 


End file.
